


Bells Will Be Ringing

by LadyAuroraPendragon



Series: Bells can be Fooled [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Forced Marriage, Green Card, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon
Summary: Arthur Pendragon was a complete asshole.He was rude and arrogant, he never thought he was wrong about anything, and once threw a very hot coffee in Merlin's face because the shop had forgotten the third sugar he had asked for. He was horrible and awful, and Merlin hated him. So that's why, he had no idea what Gwen saw in him and this whole thing really...is how Gwen's boyfriend ruined Merlin's life.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Merlin/Gwaine
Series: Bells can be Fooled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100687
Comments: 58
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Welcome all, to this new story I am posting. Even though I have still yet to finish my other stories, you know....the more the merrier right? Either way, this is my Nanowrimo story. My basic plan for this year was just to FINISH a story, which I have done, (unless I decide to do a sequel or just keep posting in this story with chapters I write later after it's technical end, which I have written already. But I think that will just depend on how much interest I get for it. But I do genuinely like the idea I have here. It amuses me.) It is not too terribly long, so it will be a rather short story to get through. Maybe about 10k? We'll see. Also, a little disclaimer, I do know a little about green cards/Immigration/Deportation, but that is American knowledge and honestly I use a lot of things to my convince and please do not take what happens in this story as facts bro, I write fanfiction idk about important stuff. I also don't own anything and blah blah, I think that's all, please let me know what you think. And as always, enjoy!)

No one ever believed Merlin when he told them Gwen was his sister, and look, he understood why. He wasn't a fool, there were very clear differences between them. For one, Gwen's complexation was flawless, and her freckles made her mocha skin only stand out beautifully. While Merlin's frosty white one constantly got blotchy and randomly red in spots, for what might be no reason at all. Honestly, it was quite easy to explain their family-hood, if anyone would stop gawking at them long enough to listen.

Gwen, or Guinevere, was ten years Merlin's senior, their mother, Hunith, had been married to Gwen's father, Tom, and had Gwen when she was only nineteen. And much like most things, when you are nineteen, their marriage didn't last. Hunith and Tom got devoiced, after eight years of marriage and one whole baby. Hunith married Balinor, Merlin's dad, while Tom married Jen, or Jenivine, and had a son of his own, Elyan. Merlin's brother, but not really brother, as there was no actual blood there. And this might all seem like a headache, confusing and stressful, but it was rather pleasant. Tom and Hunith got along, as they both agreed they were far too young to have gotten married and other all, wanted to give all of their kids a happy life. Both step parents treated the children with love and respect and everyone was overall, just happy.

Gwen called Balinor dad and Jen mum and Merlin called Tom Uncle Tom and Elyan was always kind of a troublemaker and was always grounded most of the time anyway. But Gwen, sweet, loving and caring Gwen, didn't seem to get the message their mother had tried to push into them over the years. This message being don't rush into things, such as marriage. But Gwen didn't listen, when Gwen was eighteen she got engaged to this bloke named Lance, and by the time she was twenty they were married. Ten years later, now Merlin was twenty, Gwen was thirty and she was getting divorced.

Her dear, dotting husband, Lance had run off, into the night one night and didn't seem to plan on coming back. It wasn't all his fault however, things hadn't been the same since Gwen had the miscarriage's. Most couples, Merlin read, didn't last long after such a horrible thing, let alone three. They were still technically married, no papers had been delivered to Lance, as no one knew where Lance was, so nothing could proceed until he was found. This however, didn't stop Gwen, about four months ago she started dating this bloke named Arthur. And there were just some things about Arthur.

Arthur worked at the advertising company Merlin had interned at the last two summers. That was how Gwen met Arthur actually. She had come to see Merlin one afternoon, and Merlin hadn't been there, but Arthur had. Not only was Arthur almost as tall as Merlin, which made him pretty tall, as Merlin was a human sized string bean, but also blond and big shouldered. He had probably plaid footie in his uni days and he definitely worked out every morning before work. He spoke with a deep, British, but not always voice, because he wasn't originally from the UK. Said voice was very silky and he sometimes grew a beard that made him look kind of rugged. However, that being said, Arthur Pendragon was a complete asshole.

He was rude and arrogant, he never thought he was wrong about anything, and once threw a very hot coffee in Merlin's face because the shop had forgotten the third sugar he had asked for. He was horrible and awful, and Merlin hated him. So that's why, he had no idea what Gwen saw in him and this whole thing really...is how Gwen's boyfriend ruined Merlin's life.

It was late after uni one day, at the end of April, Merlin's Spring break was fast approaching and he couldn't wait for it, that was when he had gotten the news. He had turned on the news and found out the company he had interned at for two summers and had planned on making it three, even if he did hate who he always got stuck with. They were being investigated for fraud and their company was being shut down. This news was kind of alarming, as Merlin had hoped he would get a job there, once he had finished school. Now, he was going to have to start all over.

His front door suddenly burst open and Merlin didn't react to this. There was only two possible people it could be, unless it was a murderer, which if it was and Merlin didn't turn back, well then...color him stupid. However, it wasn't. It was Gwen, one of the two people of course. She threw herself onto the sofa he was sitting on and looked put upon.

"Did you see? she asked, and as Merlin literally had _on_ the news, he only looked over at her with a look of confusion. "Market Kings has gone under...I don't know what Arthur will do now."

"Oh no...he won't be able to afford all those fancy dinner dates anymore... _what will he do?!_ " retorted Merlin and Gwen slapped his arm.

"Still," said Gwen, pressing on with the point. "He must have known about this for weeks, but he didn't tell me."

From what Merlin knew about Arthur, that was pretty normal for him, so Merlin only shrugged. "He probably didn't tell you for the same reason you haven't told mum and dad you're dating him..." said Merlin. _"Embarrassment._ "

"I'm not embarrassed to be dating Arthur, he is wonderful," retorted Gwen. "I just don't want people to think I am a two-timer. I am still technically married to Lance."

"Who ran away in the night..." Merlin trailed off. "So who can really blame you?"

Gwen sighed then, rather troubled and Merlin knew these things still hurt Gwen terribly. He frowned now, sadly. Suddenly though, Gwen's phone started ringing, she pulled it from her purse and smiled at the screen. "It's Arthur!" she announced, before hitting the buttons on the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello...oh I saw, I am so sorry, Sweetheart. What will you do now?...they hadn't told anyone...?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up, he hardly needed to listen to her one-sided conversation and honestly, Merlin cared very little about what Arthur planned to do in the future, now that he was suddenly unemployed. He was just honestly happy at the thought that he would never have to see Arthur again. But by the time he got to the kitchen, Merlin remembered his sister was dating this man, which meant he would probably have to see him. Merlin decided on tea and put a cup of water into the microwave, because he was a lazy Brit and didn't feel like putting the kettle on.

By the time the hot water dinged that it was done, Gwen was walking into the kitchen, off the phone already. "Arthur wants to meet me somewhere, he says he has something important he wants to talk to me about, but he wants to do it in person," she explained and looked rather scared. "Do you think he's breaking up with me?"

Merlin shook his head, but truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure. "I don't think so," he told her though, even if he didn't know. "Arthur is a jerk, he would just do it over the phone if he was going to."

"I hope he isn't," said Gwen then, still looking panicked and Merlin didn't know why. He had been broken up with twice before and both times he hadn't felt panicked at all. The first time, in high school, the girl...her name was Freya, simply broke up with him because he kept coming over to her house and didn't spend any time with her, instead he had spent time with her brother, Will, and she hadn't liked that. She had told him he was being kind of gay and a few years later when he had actually slept with that same brother, he supposed she had been right. The next time Merlin was broken up with was just that passed winter, when his boyfriend of two years broke up with him for this really huge bloke, but he and Gwaine had still stayed friends, best friends honestly. It had become more and more of a friendship as the time went on anyway and Merlin had saw it coming for a long time.

Gwen, however, was always blindsided by failing love. For being so much older than Merlin, she was really kind of immature and hopeless when it came to love. But as Lance was her first everything and this whole dating thing was kind of new to her, Merlin supposed he understood. "It will be fine, I'm sure." he told her, as she was leaving. Truthfully, if it wasn't actually going to be fine, Merlin didn't know how yet, but the comforted look his sister gave him as she left, said he had been right in lying to her. Because honestly, what Arthur was going to tell her...it wasn't going to be fine at all. It was actually quite bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin had been sleeping in, because it was a weekend and he had no classes early in the morning. It was a beautiful thing, until it wasn't anymore. Because now there was screaming from his sitting room and Merlin wanted to slap whoever it was. He doubted a murder would start screaming once they entered to kill him, so it had to be someone he knew. He walked out, one eyed and shirtless, and sure enough, there was Gwen, looking puzzled and frantic and like she might start crying.

"What is it now?" he asked in a bored and tired ton, she stopped screaming and stared at him, with her mouth slightly hung open. "Gwen...?"

"He wants to get married!" Gwen announced, and Merlin was confused at first, what was she talking about? Who wanted to get married? But the pervious day suddenly flashed before Merlin's tired, blue eyes and he pouted suddenly, almost in shock himself.

"He proposed?!" he asked with surprise of his own. That didn't seem like an Arthur Pendragon thing to do. This man was thirty-four years old, had never been married and had no children. He was a loser! A loser with a high paying job...or at least, was.

"Not exactly," said Gwen and she took in a sharp breath, before throwing herself into Merlin's sofa again. Merlin came over and sat down next to her, turning to her. He was confused again. "Arthur wasn't born in England. His family is British, but they migrated to America before Arthur was born, he and his sister were both born there. When Arthur wanted to go to school, his father sent him back here and he went to uni, and got a job at Market King's. They were supporting him, they gave him a work visa so he could stay here. But now that they are in trouble and there is no more work...they ended the arrangement with him. That means, Arthur has one month to either find another visa or leave, or he will be deported."

Merlin listened and he nodded along as she spoke, and when she was done he shrugged. "Well...sucks to suck," he commented and Gwen frowned at him.

"Merlin!" she argued. "He is going to be forced to leave!"

"Yes well...that stuff happens, Gwen," he retorted. "That's life."

"England is Arthur's home!"

"Obviously, not really..."

"You are so ignorant when it comes to him," Gwen shot back. "You really need to grow up, this is a man's life here."

"He's not dying, Gwen. He won't die if you two can't be together," offered Merlin in return and he stood up then. "It's sad you have to end it like this, but he wasn't very good for you anyway."

"We didn't end anything," retorted Gwen, yet again. "He wanted to get married, but I'm still married to Lance, so I told him it can't be me."

"And what did he say?" asked Merlin then, with raised eyebrows.

"He understood," explained Gwen. "And I told him I didn't want to see anything bad happen to him, that I love him and I would help him find someone to marry for now."

"You told him you loved him?" questioned Merlin. There were several things wrong with everything Gwen had just said, but he had to pick it apart one by one. "Do you even love him? It's been four months. And what do you mean find someone for him to marry _for now_...? Marriage isn't something you can turn off and on."

"Don't you think I know that?" Gwen shot back now and her voice was cold, unlike herself. He had hit a nerve. But good, Merlin was happy to hit a nerve, because she was out of her mind. "I've been married before, Merlin. And yes, I told him I loved him and I meant it."

Merlin sighed then, at a loss with his sister and her stupidity. "Who is he going to marry, who will agree for you to still see him?"

"I don't know yet," said Gwen, shaking her head. "But I have to do something, because I don't want to lose him like I did Lance, Merlin. There has to be something I can do."

And there it was, the real problem. Gwen was scared to be alone again, scared to see another man go. She was willing to do anything now, she was desperate. Even so much so, that she would allow the man she was supposedly 'in love with' to marry someone else because she could not do it herself. She was insane and every part of him wanted to call his mother and tell her to talk some sense into her child, but he didn't, because he respected Gwen's wishes of not wanting anyone else but Merlin to know they were dating. Gwen left soon after this, because Merlin _'wasn't being supportive,;'_ and Merlin went back to bed, fit to return to his weekend laziness as previously planned.

And honestly, the conversation of Arthur's citizenship didn't come up again for a few days. That Sunday Gwen was still being 'offended' by Merlin and Monday and Tuesday were Merlin's uni days, so by the time Wednesday rolled around and Gwen came bursting through the door as per usual, Merlin thought very little of it or her boyfriends personal problems, that was until she had uttered these simple words.

"I have to go, in an hour Arthur and I have to meet a possible wife, for an interview."

Merlin, who had just taken a big bite of his sandwich, stopped chewing and looked over at her with wide eyes. His mouth full of ham, he couldn't talk, but ham-free, he didn't really think he could form words either. What did she mean _'Have to meet a possible wife?'_ and what did she mean _, 'For an interview?'_ Were they seriously interviewing woman for Arthur to marry? _Oh my God.._

"You're interviewing woman for Arthur to marry?" he asked, once he had swallowed his wad of ham. Gwen, who had been rummaging through her purse for some reason, looked up from this and nodded. "Are you fucking kidding me? These woman are agreeing to this?"

"Yes, Arthur put an add on Facebook explaining his situation." Gwen explained. "Most of the people who have responded are old woman. Once they get to the café they find out about me and we see how willing they are to work with us. The last woman we interviewed wanted Arthur to sign a sex contract, so I said no to her."

"Is this legal? This seriously can't be okay..." said Merlin now, shaking his head and over all, feeling a migraine coming on. "Is he stupid? I always thought he had to have some wits about him. He had to, to be that big of an ass. But I guess not. You know, they check that. They check Facebooks, they talk to friends and family...they know everything about you, he has to know that. He's already applied for a visa once..."

"Arthur says that once he finds a good wife, he will delete the post," said Gwen and Merlin frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't get tied up with him, I really don't think it's a good idea."

"It's fine, Merlin," said Gwen almost tired, as if she were bored of Merlin's worry for her. "I am an adult, I know what I am doing."

Merlin didn't believe that at all, he didn't think she had any idea what she was doing. Merlin thought that she was so desperate to keep a man, and not have another one leave her to go God knows where, that she was willing to put up with anything. And honestly, it was rather gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I thought I would do another quick update for this story, since it's still just getting off the ground and thought you all might like a bit more of a peek into it. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for having a look.)


	3. Chapter 3

It was three weeks after the fact, three weeks since Arthur had lost his job and his sponsorship. Three weeks since the two idiots had started interviewing woman, and Merlin could tell Gwen was starting to get a little bit frantic. Every time they had talked to a possible wife for Arthur something went wrong, for some reason either Gwen or Arthur didn't like them and the process only continued. Well, the clock was ticking for Arthur, he didn't have very much time left. He had about two weeks left and then he would be booted from the country and Merlin was bounding with anticipation of seeing him go.

It wasn't that he hated Arthur, he would even let go of all the awful and rude things Arthur had said to him while he had interned with him. Those things didn't matter, really. What Merlin didn't like Arthur for was what he was asking Gwen to do for him, to sit there and watch him be married to someone else as if she were a side-hoe. Until the proper moment of course, whether that be the moment he ditches Gwen because he has a whole freaking wife at home, or the moment he ditches the wife, because he got the papers and what he wanted. He was playing the game harder than anyone was ever allowed to. It was disgusting to Merlin, he hated when Gwen would bring Arthur up and that was all she talked about anymore.

So, on that day, it was almost May at this point, very late April and Merlin just wanted to finish his finals so he could relax. When Gwen came bursting through his door, unannounced like usual. Merlin almost didn't mention it, but the small and gulling fact that she was not alone stopped him in his tracks. Arthur Pendragon was standing behind her, eyes narrowed, looking around Merlin's flat with judgment and Merlin got up, off of his sofa and glared at them.

"What _are_ you doing here?" he asked, and he had sounded very rude and he wasn't very sorry about it. Arthur's eyes snapped to him, they narrowed so much they might as well have been slits. Gwen didn't seem to notice Arthur's look, nor did she seem to notice Merlin's disgust, as she walked around the sofa and took Merlin's hand in her own.

"Merlin, I think I have figured out the best solution for Arthur's problem," she said, and looked back at Arthur, just as he pulled his face from the rude look he had offered Merlin, The snake, he smiled at Gwen, as she carried on talking. "Sit down," she was talking to both of them. But this was Merlin's house, so he would do what he wanted. He did not sit at first, and she had to pull him down by the hand, so he would. He kept his body stiff still, as his eyes went from Gwen to Arthur, who now sat without speaking, in Merlin's only armchair. "Merlin, just know...you can say no, of course you can say no. But I want you to really think about it before you say no."

Merlin wasn't really understanding what she was saying, his ears were burning and his eyes couldn't stop gleaming at Arthur, every few seconds. It was a major offence for this man to be in his home. "What are you talking about?" he asked and Gwen took in a shaky breath, looing over her shoulder at Arthur, for help maybe. But Merlin saw very little help be given, Arthur offered nothing.

"All of these woman we've met, I can't trust them, how am I to know if they are planning to secretly get with my boyfriend behind my back, as if I am nothing?" said Gwen, and Merlin had to think that these woman were technically supposed to his wife, so they had more business 'getting with him,' than Gwen did, but he said nothing, too. Still too busy glaring over his sister's shoulder at Arthur. "It just won't work, Merlin. I've known that for some time, I couldn't think of anyone I knew who I trusted enough for this. Someone who would respect me and keep our secret. I thought all hope was lost...and then I began to think, I do know someone like that. Someone I know and trust, someone I love very much and who I know loves me. Someone who is my best friend..." Gwen waited a beat and when Merlin didn't say anything, she finished off by saying, "It's you, Merlin..."

And there it was, Merlin felt numb from her words. Numbed from the stupidity he had just heard. After all these years, after Merlin had looked up to Gwen so much growing up, Merlin couldn't believe it had all come to this. To this moment, where Gwen was so broken, she was trying to marry off her boyfriend to her own little brother. Merlin was shocked, stone cold shocked.

"Merlin, please say something."

"No," he answered, after a very long pause. In that time he had just stared at her in disbelief. But now he was pulling her hand from his and standing up. "No, I won't...I am not lying to my country for you. And I sure as hell a not doing it for him!"

"Merlin, please...you are our only hope," Gwen pleaded, standing up as well. "If you say no there will be no other choice, Arthur will have to leave."

"Oh well," retorted Merlin. "That isn't my problem!"

Merlin then stomped from the room. From the sitting room to the kitchen and on his way there, he had heard a silky, dark and annoying voice say, "I told you he would say no."

It made Merlin's skin crawl, the anger boiled inside of him. This absolute fucking tosser had really turned his sister into a love sick fool. She was hopeless and disgusting. Merlin wanted both of them to leave his flat _now_. He didn't move though, he just stood there in his kitchen, fuming. He was riddled, at how his sister really could ask him to marry her boyfriend, not even just her boyfriend...but someone who Merlin had specifically said he didn't like for years now. She wanted Merlin to marry him? For what? Let him get deported...

It was what Arthur deserved. And if she was really so concerned, she could just go with him, for all Merlin cared. But of course, that wasn't true at all, Merlin loved Gwen and he didn't want her to leave, he knew deep down, this wasn't her fault. Just her desperation to keep Arthur and Arthur played right into that. It was Arthur who was the real problem here. Gwen suddenly appeared beside him, tears rolling down her face and her brown eyes filled with sorrow. It broke Merlin's heart a little bit, he didn't like to see his sister so upset. But she couldn't honestly have thought Merlin would have said yes, did she?

"I'm sorry, Gwen," he said, as she mopped the tears that continued to flow and looked up at him with a deep frown. "I know this hurts you, but how can I agree to marry someone I don't even love?"

"It is not about love, Merlin," said Gwen, her voice was sharp, even with the tears. "It just shows that you don't care enough about me to do something so important for me. If it were you, I would do it in a second." Which, might be true or might not be, Merlin wasn't sure, because he would never ask her to do such a thing. "I'm not asking you to have anything to do with him, just marry him so he can stay. So I can be happy...why is that so hard?"

"Because you are asking me to get married to someone I don't want to be with, so you can be with him..." said Merlin, pointedly. "Do you realize how that sounds?"

"I know it is strange and no one wants to have to be put into this situation, but this is the only way Arthur can stay," Gwen stressed. "If you love me at all, if you cared for me at all...you would do it without questioning it." Merlin sighed, heart and head suddenly hurting. He knew what Gwen was doing, Hunith, their mother, did it all the time. She was pulling on Merlin's heart strings, she knew Merlin loved her so much he would be fooled into doing anything she asked, because he never wanted to see his sister hurt. "If you care about my happiness at all, Merlin. You know Arthur makes me happy and after everything that happened with Lance, I would think you would want me to find happiness again. It's hurtful to know you would even think of letting him get sent away, he hasn't done anything wrong...why does he deserve this treatment?"

_Because it's the law_ , Merlin thought, but didn't say it. Apparently Arthur and Gwen both thought Arthur should be above it. Little did they know, they really didn't matter in the long run at all. Just faceless names on a board. That's what they all were. That's all Merlin was, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I thought I would update this again because it's finished so why not? I also have been heavily working on the sequel which will focus more on their marriage, while this one is about the lead-up to it. I also didn't notice, even though I wrote it I don't pay attention. I noticed just how manipulative Gwen was in this chapter, I was like Ooh girl, damn. Stop it. Anyway, I rushed through this update as I am on the hunt for Black Friday deals. So, if you are from the US Happy Thanksgiving to you, and if you are not (Congratulations for real,) and happy Thursday . I hope you enjoyed this update!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin had never actually agreed to this, had never actually said yes. But Gwen had known that evening, when she and Arthur left. She knew she had won and Merlin was going to do it, because he was a stupid prick who loved his big sister. Even though she was a manipulative bitch. Merlin felt stressed out, not even about school anymore. School was child's play against all his worries now. In a few short weeks, literally, he was meant to be marrying someone he couldn't stand. His stomach turned at the thought, every time he thought about it at all. He had almost thrown up the following Saturday, when he had been hanging out with Gwaine, Merlin's ex and also friend, and his new-ish boyfriend, Percy.

"Are you pregnant?" Gwaine had joked and Merlin flashed him his middle finger, as he downed his third beer. Truthfully, he wished for alcohol poisoning and a quick exit from life, because he couldn't deal with it anymore. Of course he couldn't tell Gwaine what was really going on, not that Gwaine would tell anyone anyway. But just to be safe, Merlin kept it to himself.

"I'm just worried about school," was all he said. One big, fat lie after another and then Percy, who was going to some technical school for message therapy, offered Merlin a neck message and things got a little weird after that. So, Merlin headed out. When he had returned home there was someone standing outside his flat's door and Merlin prayed it really was a murder this time. But instead, as Merlin got closer, he realized who it was and it was even worse than a murderer.

"Why are you here?" demanded Merlin, as he reached his door. Arthur turned around, eyebrows raised. Merlin was a little tipsy, but not too drunk. His father was an Irishman, so if Merlin was drunk off of three beers he would be looked at as a disgrace. But, he was feeling it a little bit, he couldn't deny that. So, that made him a bit wobbly.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you Satan?" Merin retorted. "We could stand around here all day and ask questions, or you can get to the point."

Arthur's eyes narrowed at this and he frowned. "Guinevere told me I should come over, so we could discuss the engagement, but clearly _you_ were not home..."

"No, I do have a life... _shockingly,_ " retorted Merlin, as he pushed passed Arthur and unlocked his door. He walked inside and left it open so Arthur could follow inside if he wanted. Merlin didn't care if he chose to or not, but he was kind of disappointed when he had decided to come in. "You could have called, to see if I was busy tonight."

"I don't have your number," said Arthur, as his eyes looked over Merlin's dark flat. Merlin didn't feel the need to turn on the lights.

"What a surprise...and we're meant to be in love?" Merlin scoffed. "Don't suppose I'll tell the interviewers that bit of information."

"Look, it wasn't my idea...it was all her, I said no at first," said Arthur pointedly, and Merlin rolled his eyes rather openly at his words. "I'm not lying. Why the hell would I ever want to be married to you?"

"I don't know...I don't care," retorted Merlin.

"You a arrogant little bastard," said Arthur in return, clearly angry and Merlin had to stop himself from laughing. because him, arrogant? Was Arthur talking to himself all of a sudden?

"You're the one that came here, remember?" Merlin shot back instead.

"Yes I did, so we could discuss things as mature adults, but clearly you are not one," said Arthur. "Off drinking like a child and behaving like a disgraceful little shit."

"Excuse me...but fuck off, don't tell me what I am doing!" argued Merlin. "You came to my home, after requesting I do something against my own will-"

"You don't have to say yes!" Arthur shouted.

" _Be quiet!_ " Merlin shouted in return, and even in the dark, Merlin could see Arthur's eyes widen. No one talked to Arthur like this, that was very obvious. "That is the second time you interrupted me, that's rude. _You're rude_ , Arthur. You treated me terribly when I worked for you both those summers and then you think I will just do something like marry you willingly, as if you deserve it?" Merlin scoffed. "Gwen might think you do, that this is all no big deal, but trust me it is and know this now...I am not doing it for you. I don't care what happens to you. You can fall off the face of the Earth and I wouldn't care, but I love Gwen and I will do anything for her!"

"I love Gwen, too," said Arthur now and his voice was darker, as if he was pushing down his own anger, so he could speak. "I only wanted to stay for her."

"No offence, but I don't believe you," said Merlin. "You barely know her, you want to stay here because you want to...no other reason, it's not for her."

"You think so little of me," retorted Arthur. "And you don't even know me."

"I don't want to either."

Arthur left after this and Merlin went to bed. And even though he was tired and his head hurt, he had to think that perhaps he should have given Arthur a chance, a chance to say what he wanted to say at least, and discuss these things. Merlin was being unfair, he hadn't given Arthur a second to say anything at all. But in those moments, upon seeing Arthur at his door, Merlin felt a rage build in him that was otherwise foreign to him. He was not the type to be angry, not the type to hold grudges. But he couldn't look passed Arthur's attitude, his rudeness and arrogance. Arthur thought he was better than everyone else, he thought he was above the law. He wasn't, he simply wasn't at all, and if he wanted to go through life thinking he was so great, he could do so with Merlin's blessing. Hell, Gwen could go along thinking he was the best thing sense sliced bread, but Merlin would not, he saw Arthur for what he truly was. An asshole.

In the morning Merlin woke up to his phone ringing off the hook. Which was a very outdated saying, as it was an iPhone and had no hook. It did have a dock though, which it _was_ ringing off of as well. Merlin, almost blindly, fished for his phone and knocked something off his nightstand as he grabbed it and blinked a few times, before the screen came into focus. He hadn't really saw the name, but he could just make out the face of his sister.

"Hellow...?" he said, tired into the phone.

"Why are you treating Arthur this way?" shouted Gwen, on the other side of the phone and Merlin, coming in and out of cautiousness, took too long to answer her, so she carried on. "You have no right to talk to him like you did. You act as if you are doing him some amazing favor! You aren't doing anything but helping me!"

Merlin was too tired still, to explain how stupid that logic was. Yes, without doubt, Merlin would be doing a great big favor for Arthur, _by freaking marrying him!_ He sighed, over it before this argument had even began, and sat up a little in his bed. "He came over and started being rude, I was only giving it back to him," said Merlin and Gwen growled on the other end of the phone. "Look...I was kind of drunk, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now," she said, pointedly. "Mum called me yesterday and says she wants to have a get-together with my dad and Jen, I think that's the perfect time for you to introduce them to Arthur and tell them about the engagement. If you are to get married within the next two weeks, we have to move rather quickly," she explained and Merlin felt that feeling he had been feeling for the last few days. The turn of his stomach and the very raw dreed creeping up his spine. "I can be a witness to the marriage, but there needs to be two. Mum will probably want to be the other, so we need to get them on board quickly."

Merin wanted to ask then, if she really expected him to go through with this, didn't she care about Merlin, didn't she understand that they wouldn't be married for just a few months and then it would be over? This was at least a two year sentence she was asking Merlin to take the hit on. Did she not care about Merlin at all? Or his future? But he didn't ask any of this, instead, he only nodded though no one could see and said. "Right..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know I keep updating this instead of my other stories, but eh...finished stories are like money burning in my pocketbook. I just wanna spend it. Enough about my online shopping problems tho, LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. I know it seems a little slow but it will get more interesting soon. I'm having quite the good time with this idea, honestly.)


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin was trying to walk into his family home, The one his mum and dad owned. The one he had grown up in. It was a terraced house, which meant there was no garden in the front and the neighbors always knew when the family were arguing. But it was brick and had the only blue door in the sea of red and green doors, and Merlin knew his dad was very proud of owning it. Merlin had been trying to walk inside, for this family dinner where, unbeknownst to them, Merlin's life was going to be ruined. He was _trying_ to enter, but then someone was hot on his tail and suddenly grabbing his arm and yanking him around. It was Gwen, who looked quite angry.

"Listen to me," she said in a demanding voice, that was all but an angry whisper. "Obviously you can't seem to answer your phone since last night." Merlin was choosing not to take those calls, but she had been trying to call for a whole twenty-four hours at this point, so if she really needed him that badly, she could have just come to his flat like she usually did. "Don't say anything, let Arthur do the talking, he knows what to say. Introduce him as your boyfriend, that is all."

"Right," said Merlin, he wasn't normally this passive, he normally had much more to say in just everyday life. But, he just couldn't find it in him, he couldn't will himself into caring about this. He just couldn't do it. He felt like his whole life was ending and being put on hold all at the same time. And the fact that Gwen didn't seem to care, and Arthur sure as hell didn't seem to care, well...that made it worse. Not that Merlin expected Arthur to care, of all people, but he had expected Gwen to. It seemed to Merlin, that ever since Lance had left her, she had changed. Merlin could understand that such a horrible and unexpected thing like your husband literally running away, could scar you, but she had turned into an insecure little girl and it was gross.

Merlin walked into the house now, alone, even if he should have waited for Arthur. He wondered if his family would notice that they didn't walk in together, or notice that they had arrived in different cars. He wondered if they would notice there was no love there. Silently Merlin hoped, and they would forbid him from marrying Arthur. But that wasn't how his family worked. They voiced their opinions, but they still let you make the mistakes, only so you can learn from it. Merlin felt as if he was making the biggest one of his life, and he already knew the lesson he would learn.

Merin walked deeper into the house, passed the sitting room and the stairs that went up and then came to an archway, where beyond it, there could be loads of voices heard. Merlin stepped through and was greeted with so many "Merlin's!" and one "Sweetheart!" that one was his mother. Who, stepped around the kitchen counters and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. She kissed his face as she pulled away and acted as if it had been such a long time since he had seen her, it had only been a few weeks. His father walked over then and patted him on the back.

"Lookin' good, Little Brother!" called Elyan from one of the stools in the kitchen, clutching a beer in his hand. Elyan was exactly four months older than Merlin, which he never, ever let Merlin forget. Merlin really didn't care though, he only grinned at them all. As not only his blood related family greeted him, but Tom and his wife, Jen too. They were all family, Merlin had grown up with all of them. He wasn't exactly sure why, but with all the stress and worry Merlin had been feeling lately and with the thought that he was going to have to lie to all of them very soon and it just wasn't right, it weighed so heavily on Merlin that he had to blink away the burning in the back of his eyes.

He gulped hard and let his eyes shut for a second, willing away the tears. He felt someone walking in behind him now and knew it wasn't Gwen, it was Arthur. Gwen was holding back, letting the lies start. Merlin knew it was time and he turned back to see Arthur there, he almost threw up again, just looking at him. "Guys," said Merlin, forcing himself to speak. It had started off a little trembly and rather horse. He cleared his throat. "I want you all to meet Arthur, my boyfriend."

There was silence for a whole of thirty seconds, before his mother made a sound that sounded very much like an excited pig and flung herself forward again, taking Merlin's hands in hers. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a boyfriend!"

"I...I wanted it to be a surprise," said Merlin and Hunith made that noise again and turned toward Arthur, looking him up and down.

"Well, he is very handsome," she said and Merlin wanted to die just slightly. He cringed at her words, but tried to hide it. "I am Hunith, it is wonderful to meet you. This is my husband, Balinor," she pointed to Merlin's father, who had been sizing Arthur up since he had entered. Balinor had never been a fan of Gwaine either, something about not being good enough for his son. Hunith continued on though. "I wish I could say Merlin's told me all about you..."

"That's alright," said Arthur and it shocked Merlin to hear him speak for some reason. It was almost as if Merlin forgot he was there. Of course he didn't, but he wished he had. "We have kept our relationship very private, in case of any drama...we did use to work together. He was my intern, it was frowned upon to date anyone under you, favoritism and all-."

" _Oh!_ _It's that bloke!_ " Elyan suddenly announced and pointed at Arthur. "I knew he looked familiar!" he finished and then the eyes he gave Merlin after saying this made Merlin's skin crawl. It had never been a secret that Merlin didn't like Arthur, he complained about him endlessly while he worked with him, even to Elyan. That's why Elyan looked so surprised now.

"Yes, well anyway..." said Arthur, trying to get back onto the script Gwen had created. "With the recent closure of the firm, we figured there was no need to hide it any longer."

"I am very glad you decided to say something," said Hunith then, smiling up at Arthur as if he wasn't the world's biggest liar. She looked back at Merlin then and cupped his face with her hands. Merlin was her baby, she liked to know everything about him, she had said so countless times when he had tried hiding things from her before. Like the time he tried to hide the little fact that he was gay, nothing gets passed her though. He wondered if she realized what was happening now. If so, she didn't say anything. "Well...we should eat."

And eat they did. It was a Hodge-podge of different things, cooked by Hunith and Jen and even Tom had smoked a brisket for the dinner. Everything was wonderful, as the food always was at these family get togethers. It was also the time the family took to press information out of Arthur as if he was being interviewed. Merlin stayed quiet for all of it, but Gwen kept looking like she wanted to interrupt. Though, Merlin didn't really know why, it wasn't any of her business. Every time they would ask a question she would hum and look dramatically down at her plate, mouthing soundless words to herself.

"How old are you?" was the first question, asked by Balinor, who clearly noticed Arthur was a bit older than Merlin.

"Thirty-four," said Arthur, timidly and Merlin had never heard him say anything so gently before. Normally he just shouted at Merlin. Balinor didn't seem to like that much, and looked down at his mound of mashed potato.

"Hm," said Jen, who was a therapist and just had such a smooth, soft voice, that even when she was insulting you, it sounded nice. "That is quite an age difference. Arthur, you're already in the prime of your life, you've got a career and a life. Merlin is only a kid, he's still in uni. I'm sure he likes to go out with his friends and do stupid things...you are _well_ passed that at this point." Merlin had to smirk in his own potato's, because that was the best thing he had ever heard. He loved Jen, he knew he did for this reason. She was so bright. "What attracted you to him?"

Arthur took a long breath, because clearly this was not on the script and no one had expected it. "His personality," said Arthur, because he couldn't say anything else or feared to look bad. "He has a way of infuriating me...if I am being honest. He's not like anyone I have ever met before," said Arthur and for some reason, Merlin kind of felt like that was true. Not that it was very nice, he surely wasn't selling anything talking like that. "To be even more honest...probably more than I should be, I've never been with another man before Merlin, I was terrified at first. But I am not afraid anymore."

There was a sudden bang under the table and then Arthur winced. "Oh, I'm sorry..." said Gwen, but her eyes narrowed at Arthur. Clearly, she didn't think that was a good idea to say any of that. But it had shocked the other people at the table into a silence for a second or two.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Tom now, who clearly felt uncomfortable at how quiet it had gotten. Arthur took in another breath and then slowly let it out, as if he were stressed.

"Since the last time Merlin had worked with me, so last summer," said Arthur. And Merlin suddenly looked up at this, his own eyes narrowed at Arthur and then at Gwen.

"But Merlin didn't break up with Gwaine until this passed winter?" said Hunith then, looking at Merlin now, with more shock. There was just shock going all around. But that didn't matter, Merlin was pissed. How dare Gwen make up Merlin cheating on Gwaine, that was not okay!

"Yes, well..." said Arthur, clearly looking just as irritated about the situation as Merlin. "I never said I was proud of how we got together, but I do not regret it."

"You cheated on Gwaine?!" Elyan asked, with a sly smirk. "You dog..."

"He was cheating on me first!" retorted Merlin. This was the first time he had spoken all dinner, but he had to defend himself somehow. "Besides, the last six months was a disaster...we were barely dating at that point."

"Obviously not, if you were already seeing someone else..." said Hunith, completely savage. Merlin frowned, he was going to kill Gwen for this. At least she had the nerve to defend him.

"Come on, mother...Merlin can't help who he falls in love with!" she said, and Huntih shook her head.

"You don't seem very surprised by this!" snapped Hunith then and Gwen shrugged.

"Merlin tells me everything," she said and her tone was that of bragging. "I've known from the start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I swear, anytime I ever write a Modern Day AU I give Gwen the worst characteristics and I don't even mean to. She wasn't meant to be bad in the story, but reading over this. It's been awhile since I wrote it, like two or three weeks. I'm like BOY....she a bitch. I promise, one day in the future I will write a story where she is given her chance. I will argue her character and the good/bad of her in the sequel. Because she is obviously a huge part of that. So, until then, please give me your opinion of her and of this whole thing overall, what do you think of Arthur in this? He's not in it too much, but he will be soon. Would you do this for your sibling? Because I know my answer... ;p and as always, I hope you enjoyed!)


	6. Chapter 6

It was after dinner and just a few minutes after dessert. Which also, just so happened to be Knickerbocker Glory, which had been Merlin's favorite dessert growing up, only making him feel more guilty for allowing all these lies to take place now. It was just as Hunith had served everyone a nice cup of tea and had returned to her seat, that Gwen looked acrossed the table and nodded her head one, single time. Arthur cleared his throat then, it being sore after the second round of twenty questions he had just been through during dessert. During which, even Merlin learned things about Arthur he didn't know. Like the fact that he had been raised in Florida, a state in America, and Merlin hadn't known that before. He didn't know anything about him, really.

Arthur sat forward then however and looked with great care, at every single person at the table, who was now staring back at him. "There is something I would like to say," he said, and they all just looked a bit alarmed. Merlin included. "I know you all just met me and everything seems a bit rushed. But it is only what we feel in our hearts..." Gwen definitely wrote this. "I do not wish to keep any more from you. A few months ago I asked Merlin to marry me, and he said yes."

There was silence for a long time, but not entire silence. There was still muttering. Jen was shaking her head and Tom was whispering to her. Elyan was looking like he might cry soon, from trying to hold back a laugh, and Balinor muttered, not quite under his breath, _"Jesus Christ..."_

Hunith, the only one who had the gull enough to speak outload, leaned forward as if tired of being the only one with sense in this family. "You're engaged...?" Her eyes landed on Merlin and widened, staring into his, as if into his soul, seeking the truth. "You're getting married?"

Merlin forced himself to nod.

"We planned on having a long engagement," said Arthur, continuing on with the story Gwen was weaving for them. "But recently we were talking and we see no reason to prolong things, we know we want to be together. We've been talking about eloping."

"Eloping?!" shouted Jen. Her calm, smooth, professional voice gone. She just sounded annoyed now, like when she has to punish Elyan. Which, used to be all the time. "Oh huh-uh, no...if Merlin is getting married you better believe we all want to be there!"

"Merlin said you all would say that," said Arthur and Merlin glared at him, because Merlin hadn't said anything. That really meant Gwen had, but this was all part of her plan. "I just lost my job, I cannot afford a wedding, Merlin is a uni student, he obviously can't. I wouldn't feel right asking either side, mine or yours...neither of us want a lavish wedding anyway. We're two men after all...we hardly need to go shopping for wedding dresses. We want something straight forward."

"There is nothing straight about this..." said Elyan and Tom pointed at him to shut up, he only smirked.

"I suggested they go to the courthouse," said Gwen and Hunith suddenly looked over at her with a frown. "Well, if they don't want anything exciting...we can't force them!"

"Is that what you want, Merlin?" Hunith asked then and Merlin didn't reply very quickly. Merlin didn't want any of this, he didn't want to get married at all. The cold, brown stare of Gwen made him uncomfortably nod, yes.

"I just want to get it over with quickly," he admitted, and that _was_ the truth.

"I think you will regret that in the future," said Jen. "Tom and I didn't have a proper wedding and I wish we had. Now we're both too fat and old."

Jen was not fat at all, but that was just her and Merlin smiled at her. "You can have one for me."

She smiled at him when she said, "I'm not sure that's legal..."

It wasn't, but no part of this marriage was actually legal. So, it really didn't matter anyway. Hunith looked depressed for the rest of the evening, as they sipped their teas and Balinor and Tom left very quickly after the conversation had ended. Merlin knew they had gone into the back garden to discuss this thing like men over cigarettes, which meant they would insult Arthur and claim that marriage was all bullshit anyway, which Merlin was pretty sure he would agree with. Rather soon after all this was said and done, it was time to leave. Hunith only looked at Merlin in alarm as he said his goodbyes to her and then he, Gwen and Arthur walked out of the house together. It was once they were outside and away from ears and parents, Merlin turned to Gwen with a glare.

"What the hell are you playing at, making me cheat on Gwaine?" he demanded.

"Well..." Gwen said slowly. "I know it's not ideal, but how else could it have worked?"

"I don't care, make something up!" said Merlin, still angry. "Imagine what Mum is thinking of me right now."

"It doesn't matter," said Gwen, off-handed, and this shocked Merlin. He stared at her with an open mouth. "She will forget, everyone will. Just stick to the plan."

"How can you say that?" retorted Merlin. "Yeah, it does matter. Mum won't forget and you know that. She never forgets anything. This is my family here, this is my rep-"

"Merlin, really, I think you are blowing this way out of the water here," said Gwen and he just huffed, at a loss for words. Well no, he had plenty of words to offer her, but none of them were very nice...or PG.

"Merlin is right," said Arthur then and this too shocked Merlin. "I told you it was wrong of you to say he cheated. That is unfair and disrespectful to him. He has to live with that, you don't, Guinevere."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment or two after this and then nodded. "Exactly!"

"Well," said Gwen again. Looking much more annoyed now that Arthur had said she was doing something wrong. It didn't clearly matter if Merlin thought so. "It's too late now, what's done is done. There is no going back, this is our story and we have to stick to it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is a bit of a short chapter here. I mean, they are all kind of short but that makes it easier for me to write. I've already written like 12 chapters of the sequel. I really enjoy this concept of being married but also kind of not. Which is more of what the sequel is. I like the concept of having to marry someone for some reason that isn't love....yet, anyway. Either way. I hope you enjoyed. Bye...)


	7. Chapter 7

It had only been a few days since the family dinner, a few days since Merlin was forced to start lying to his entire family. It had only been a few days, but already Merlin's mother had called him to ask him over for lunch. Merlin knew what kind of lunch it would be, too. He didn't even have to wonder, when he arrived and saw Jen's car there as well. This was an intervention of sorts. They needed to make sure Merlin really wanted to get married, which he didn't, so he had no idea how this was going to go...

He said his greetings and gave hugs to them, his mother and then Jen, and Elyan was there too, for some reason. Probably because he had no life. He didn't have a job and he dropped out of Uni, he really didn't have anything else to do, so he might as well hang out with his mum. At first lunch was alright, no one really talked, Hunith had made ham salad sandwiches and Yorkshire pudding. Merlin made sure that he kept his mouth plenty full, so if he was asked any question, it would give him some time to have to answer it. It didn't take long though, about half way through the meal before the questions started.

"Arthur seems lovely," Huntih started off, and when Merlin didn't say anything, because his mouth was too full and because he really didn't think so. Huntih carried on. "But I cannot help but wonder why you want to rush things...you are young, you have time, why do you want to be tied down so soon?" Merlin only looked at her, at a complete loss for what to say. Truthfully, he agreed with her, but he couldn't say it. "It is like you and Gwen didn't learn from my mistakes, I got married too early. Lucky for me Tom is a good man, but they are not all good men...Lance, being my point. He just abandoned her, I'm not saying Arthur will do that. I am only saying-"

"It is a possibility," said Jen, now. Her professional voice on again and Merlin knew he was in trouble. "Statistically, you have a one in three shot of making it. Not to mention all of the other factors going against you. Like...his age for one."

"That's a good point," said Hunith, Merlin only continued to shovel pudding into his mouth. "I understand love has no age...but you are only twenty, Merlin. Arthur is fourteen years older than you, how can you possibly relate?"

"I mean no disrespect when I say this, Merlin, this may not be the case at all," Jen carried on. It was like Merlin was under fire, being attacked at every side, and his only defense was to eat. "But have you ever thought you might be the product of someone's mid-life crisis? I'm sorry to say, but your relationship ticks all the boxes," said Jen, Merlin stopped eating then, to stare at her. "Arthur is in that age where some men experience a crisis, because they feel old or like their lives are not going the way they wanted them to. Arthur had never been with a man before you, _check. H_ e's moving rather quickly, _check._ And he wanted to keep your relationship secret until it was a good time for him to expose it... _check_."

"You're his fucking twink, Mate!" said Elyan, who had been watching the two mother's attack Merlin the whole time, with a smirk. Merlin glared at him.

"Shut up!" he retorted at him and then glared at the woman on either side of him. "I am not a mid-life crisis!"

"How can you be sure?" asked Jen now. "Has Arthur made any other big life changes? He just lost his job...-"

"We were together long before he lost his job!" Merlin argued. He never would have guessed that he would be defending his pretend relationship with Arthur, but he here he was. Feeling real, genuine anger filling him. He stood up. "I think I better go."

"We are only trying to make sure you are making the right choice!" said Hunith, trying to stop Merlin from walking away. He did stop, as her hand touched his forearm and he sighed and sat back down.

"Look," he said, tired and almost defeated again. "I know I am making the right choice, because I love him, and...I want to get married, why can't you just trust me?" he asked, Hunith frowned and Jen shook her head. "If it doesn't work out...at least I tried. Because if I don't at least give it a chance...I'll always wonder what if."

Hunith sighed now, troubled and Jen shrugged her shoulders. For the most part, Merlin knew they were still not convinced it was a good idea, neither was Merlin honestly, but they let the topic go. They finished their meals slowly and talked about other things, mostly Merlin's Uni. It was around the time that Merlin was helping his mother clear the dishes and Jen and Elyan were leaving, that suddenly the front door burst open with a loud bang and then Gwen was rushing into the kitchen, looking stressed out.

"Why didn't you invite me to lunch?!" she demanded, looking at all of them with a frantic type stare. They all stared back at her, like she were crazy.

"Because you were meant to be at work?" offered Hunith, Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't leave me out," she retorted. Clearly she had just been worried Merlin might have said something about their little agreement, it was obvious by the way she glared at him, for a little too long. "I know Merlin is the exciting one now, but I still matter."

Merlin didn't know what she meant by exciting, probably because he was _'getting married,'_ but he ignored it, as everyone else did as well, and Hunith offered Gwen a plate of the left overs. Merlin finally left after that. He went back home to finish some of his schoolwork. He only had two weeks left and then he would be off for spring break. Not that he could go anywhere this year, because this year...he would be married. It was a cold and strange thought, one he couldn't have ever dreamed of thinking about at the beginning of this school year. Merlin wasn't entirely sure he had ever actually thought about getting married before. He had never ruled it out, but it wasn't something he was actively seeking out, like Gwen. From the time Gwen had been a kid, she had wanted to get married and have a wedding, she did both and they didn't turn out too well. Merlin on the other hand, didn't really care either way, if one day he did get married...great, if not...okay. It didn't really matter.

He tried to remember, if he ever even thought about marrying Gwaine, while they had been dating, and truthfully no. He knew he was never going to marry Gwaine, the idea hadn't once crossed his mind in the two years they were together. Maybe because Merlin was rather young or maybe for other reasons...

His phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts and making it quite clear, he was slacking on the studying. Without really looking, he answered the phone. He had thought it was either his mother or Gwen, the only people who really called him all the time. It was neither.

"Hello?" he asked and then there was a long pause, before someone said anything. That was the exact moment Merlin knew it wasn't Gwen or his mother, because they just automatically start spewing words out of their mouths. Merlin puled the phone from his ear and looked at it, it was a number he didn't know and he thought about hanging up, as he placed it back to his ear. "...hello?"

"Merlin?" said a voice and Merlin swore he felt something cold go down his spine. He shouldn't react this way, very soon this man would be his husband. What would happen if he couldn't even stand the sound of his voice? "Guinevere gave me your number."

"Well, she probably should have told me that first..." said Merlin, _so I wouldn't have answered,_ he didn't add.

"She just tends to do whatever she wants," said Arthur, Merlin had to agree there. She had always been that way though. Always in everyone's business and always trying to do _the right thing,_ even if it was wrong. "I let her, in fear of what she might do if I don't."

"She won't do anything...just get angry and then complain."

"That's my job, so I find that rather frightening," said Arthur now and Merlin kind of wondered why he called him, he certainly wasn't getting to any point here. "I've already lost enough of those..."

"Haven't you found another?"

"I can't yet...I'm illegal, I have no right to work here."

Merlin felt the weight of those words on his shoulders, this was the reason they had to do this, the reason they were on the phone . "...oh," he muttered, biting his lip, not sure what else to say. Thankfully, Arthur blew right passed it, as if it didn't matter.

"So, I have been wondering what to put you as in my phone," Arthur said now, letting the weighted silence go almost as soon as it came. "See, I wanted to put you as Merlin, but Guinevere... _being herself_ , said I had to put you in as something cuties."

"Cuties?" offered Merlin, lips curling into a sneer of confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I assume she means a pet-name, or a...I don't know, romantic name," explained Arthur. "I was thinking Butter Fingers, because you did love to drop things..."

"Hey, fuck you!"

"No, that's a little too on the nose..."

"What?"

"Fuck you...I'm not sure the case-worker will like that one much. Maybe French Onion."

"Why?!" demanded Merlin, confused by this also. Merlin wasn't French. "Are you saying I stink?"

Arthur laughed. "The first day you worked for me you spilt French onion soup all over yourself."

" _Why_ do you remember that?" asked Merlin now, because he had not, not until Arthur just reminded him, of course. That had been rather embarrassing. Imagine, some eighteen year old, having no idea what he was doing. But faking that he did so flawlessly, and then he spills his lunch on himself and smells like hell the rest of the day. Arthur laughed again, through the phone.

"Because it was cute."

"Listen...it was not cute and I feel offended you said that."

"Alright...so Cute and Offended then, for the name?"

"Why would you want that in your phone?"

"It's fitting..."

"I'm hanging up on you!"

"Angry, Cute and Offended... _that's perfect_!"

Merlin pulled the phone away from his ear then and hit the red button, but he wasn't really angry...cute or offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know I just updated this and the clock is ticking on a few of my other fanfics, but like this one is finished and I have so much of the sequel written. I just kind of want to get it all posted as soon as possible so I can clear up some space. I do really enjoy this story though, it's cute but also in a frustrating way. Anyway. I also liked this chapter, I hope you all do as well. Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8

Wedding rings, because that was a thing now! There wasn't much time until Merlin was supposed to go through with this thing, and rings really felt like an after thought. But then again, Merlin wasn't all too surprised the Wednesday after lunch with his mother, Gwen called him to come meet her and Arthur at the mall, for ring shopping. Merlin wasn't entirely sure he wanted to and not entirely sure he cared much about the ring itself. But he still shoved himself into his car and headed to the mall either way. He had never been to the jewelry store before, why would he? So he parked on the wrong side of the mall and had to walk the entire complex, just to find the store. But once he finally did, he walked in and there was Gwen and Arthur, leaning against the glass cases, looking at the woman's engagement rings. Merlin rolled his eyes, as he walked closer.

"I had a princess cut for my first marriage, I would like something different..." Gwen was saying. She wasn't facing him, but Merlin could see the gleam in her eye at the rings, it was shining brighter than the rings themselves. He cleared his throat and they both looked over, Gwen glared at him, as if annoyed he interrupted her viewing of the rings she wouldn't be getting any time soon. "You're late."

"I didn't know there was a time to be on time for..." said Merlin, and then made a face, not entirely sure that made a lot of sense. Gwen rolled her eyes at it either way, and huffed.

"You're not late, we were just browsing," said Arthur, calmly. "The men's rings are other there." He pointed to cases just passed the towers of earrings. "I waited for you before I went to look."

Merlin didn't say anything to this, not entirely sure what there was to say. This whole thing was odd, it begged the question of if Merlin was insane, for letting it go on at all. He turned around and headed in the direction Arthur had pointed. There were lots and lots of rings for men, a lot more than Merlin would have ever thought. Every wedding band Merlin had ever seen on a man was very basic, just a gold band around their finger. That's what his dad's was like, also Tom's and a few of Merlin's Professors. They were all very basic, if not gold than silver. And this store had those, but also countless others as well. Three cases full of different rings to be exact. There were thick bands and thin bands and even bands that had designs and a few with small stones. Merlin wasn't sure how he was supposed to ever possibly choose just one...

"Can I help you?" said a voice, Merlin looked up from the cases and noticed the man standing behind the counter, he raised his red eyebrows at Merlin impatiently and Merlin shook his head, not sure what ring, if any, he wanted to look at yet.

"We are looking for a few wedding bands for men," said Gwen then, suddenly behind Merlin. Gwen had Arthur had both appeared behind him without him noticing. "Nothing too fancy, just basic. As cheap as possible as well..."

Before the man behind the counter could say anything Arthur held up his hand. "Hold on a moment," he said and then pulled Gwen away, not too far away where Merlin couldn't hear his loud whispering, but far enough where Arthur thought he couldn't. "Guinevere...why don't you...go shop for a bit?" he asked her, and the face she made at this said Merlin had not heard wrong. "Not that I don't want you here, but our rings have very little do to with you. We should be able to pick them out for ourselves."

"Why are you trying to exclude me?" she asked then, not in a whisper at all and very pointedly. Arthur licked his lips, taking a long moment to answer, because he knew he had to choose his next words carefully. Merlin watched, with batted breath.

"I'm not excluding you, I only thought it would be a good bonding experience for him and I."

"What do you need to bond for?"

"Guinevere, really...?" said Arthur with a laugh and she must have understood how stupid that sounded, she sighed, angry. "It won't be long, I promise."

"Fine," she huffed and didn't look over at Merlin before just walking out of the store all together. Merlin quickly turned back, trying to pretend he hadn't been watching them. If Arthur noticed, he didn't say anything, as he walked back over. The man behind the counter, who had obviously overheard just as Merlin had, pretended as if he hadn't as well.

"Right, our most affordable band is-" he started to say, as Arthur got closer and shook his head.

"Never mind about that," he said, turning his head to look over at Merlin now, as he spoke. "Price is not a problem, let's just pick out something we like." Merlin nodded, still not really sure what that was. What did he like? He stared at each ring in the case one by one, trying to see if he could imagine it on his finger, that wasn't as easy as someone may think. It needed to be something Merlin saw himself in and wouldn't mind wearing for the next few years, but it also needed to be something he wouldn't mind pitching into the sea once this was all over. "Anything you like so far?"

Merlin noticed a sliver and blue ring, with what looked like gears wrapping around it. "Ooh, that one!" he said, leaning over the case to look at it better. "That one looks like Doctor Who to me," he explained and Arthur leaned over, too and shrugged.

"Do you like Doctor who?" asked Arthur and Merlin nodded aggressively.

"It's my favorite show," explained Merlin, but then carried on looking. "I'm not sure I'd want it as a ring though." He saw another ring, a few cases down that had a stone that looked like an eye. "That one looks like a dragon's eyeball!"

"Listen, I know our name is Pendragon, but that's a little too on the nose, eh?" said Arthur and Merlin looked up at him in some form of confused shock. Was Arthur implying Merlin was to take his last name? Because they had not discussed that before, they had discussed very little about any of it, actually.

"That is what I would consider a male engagement ring," said the salesman all of a sudden, pulling Merlin out of his thoughts. "Not a wedding band. It depends on what you want. Over here we have lovely bands with jewels in them, if you are looking for something flashy."

Merlin and Arthur both followed him to look, but Merlin wasn't very sure he wanted something flashy, he still wasn't sure what he wanted at all. "This one's nice," said Arthur, after a long pause, as they looked. He pointed to a gold ring with red rubies in it. "You know," he looked over at Merlin then." My favorite color is red."

"Mine's blue," said Merlin, simply and Arthur smirked.

"TARDIS blue?" he asked, amused and Merlin pouted.

"I didn't say that..."

Arthur laughed, "You didn't have to."

"Don't make fun of me!" said Merlin, seriously. Arthur looked at him for a long moment and shrugged one shoulder.

"I wasn't making fun of you," he said. "Don't take everything I say so seriously, alright?" Merlin didn't say anything and only looked at him for another long moment. Trying to judge him and see his real intentions. Why did he send Gwen away? Why did he care what ring Merlin liked? It was confusing and highly suspect. Arthur rolled his eyes after awhile, leaned forward and poked Merlin in the ribs, which made him jump a little in shock. "Stop standing around staring at me. No matter how hard you glare, I'm not going to melt away."

"Prat!" Merlin continued to pout and Arthur let out a bark of laughter. Arthur turned back to the cases of rings after that and Merlin did the same. They were taking longer than expected, clearly the worker thought so, because he was looking rather impatient again. Merlin tried to ignore him as he carried on looking. He came across another ring, one that was actually just a few feet away from the Doctor Who ring, it was an off gold color and still kind of looked like something from Doctor Who, or maybe some kind of old amulet. But this time, Merlin kept these thought to himself. "This one is pretty."

"Aw yes," said the salesman, unlocking the case and picking up the box the ring was in. "This is our rose gold take on a traditional Celtic wedding band. It is part of our Two-Halves collection," he explained as he handed it to Merlin. He looked it over, it was quite nice. It had little lines that weaved together and made O's every so often. It wasn't like any other wedding band Merlin had seen before. "Actually," said the man still. "I do have the other ring it goes with." He pulled out a gold ring, with similar line work, and showed it to Merlin. "If you wanted to get a matching set...of course."

"That is nice," said Arthur, coming closer to first look at the ring Merlin was holding and then the salesman's. "This one reminds me of a crown," said Arthur. "You know...when I used to play Football in high school my nickname was King Arthur."

"Well, that's original," retorted Merlin, without really thinking about it and Arthur looked over with a smirk.

"Oh, so who is making fun of who now?"

Merlin pursed his lips. "I mean...it's really bad, sorry."

"Do you like these?" offered Arthur then and Merlin looked down at the rose gold ring, which was now on his finger. Be it, a little too big. He nodded. "So do I," he said and then turned back to the salesman. "Can you have them sized within a week? I realize it's short notice, but things are moving a bit last minute."

"It shouldn't be a problem, we can have them resized within a day," said the man. A lot more interested now that he knew he had gotten a sale.

"I would like mine to be engraved," said Arthur and the man's eyes got a litter bigger and more full of greed. Merlin looked over at Arthur now, in question.

"Why do you need that?"

"Because I would like it," said Arthur simply. "What if I die? They can identify me that way."

Merlin frowned. "Or they can just read the giant, red _Prat_ written across your forehead and know who you are instantly..."

"Shut up," said Arthur, but with no heat in his words. He carried on talking to the man now. "I would like it to have my initials. A.U.P."

"What does that stand for?" asked Merlin.

"Arthur Uther Pendragon.

 _"Uther?"_ said Merlin with a face. "That's not very good, why the hell did your parents pick that?"

"That's my father's name," said Arthur, as the man jotted down the details on a piece of paper. "Thank you for your lovely comments, by the way..." said Arthur also, over the man's head. "I feel loved."

"You shouldn't," retorted Merlin with a smirk. Arthur rolled his eyes as the man took both the rings back and started to ring them up. Merlin had a feeling all this was not going to be very cheap like Gwen had wanted.

"What's your middle name then, Judge-y?"

Merlin grinned, not sure if he really wanted to answer that. "Wilfred," he said, deciding to anyway. Arthur laughed.

"And you made fun of me..."

"There is nothing wrong with the name Wilfred!"

"If you're eighty-five."

"Well, you would know..."

Arthur's mouth fell open then, somewhere between amusement and shock and he stared at Merlin. "Is that a crack about my age?"

Merlin shrugged. " _No..._ "

Arthur shook his head, but he smiled for some reason. Even though Merlin had just, very clearly and obviously, insulted his age. "And he calls me a prat..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I wasn't supposed to update tonight, I was going to take a night off of updating and write instead. But honestly, I am so excited for all the Marvel trailers that came out tonight. (Mainly the Loki one, if I am being honest.) and I am never going to be able to focus on writing. And since I have to get up early for work, I thought eh...let's do another update before bed. I hope you enjoy this. I find this chapter very cute. We really get to see Merlin and Arthur actually alone together for the first time....the first time they're not being rude to each other anyway. And now they're bonding!!)


	9. Chapter 9

After Arthur paid, and Merlin had been right about the rings not being cheap. They exited it the shop together and found Gwen just sitting on a bench by the entrance, arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground impatiently. She had the expression of a very angry footie mom whose kids were running late. She cleared her throat as they got closer.

"About time," she barked, as she stood up. She looked between them and glared. "Well, where are they?"

"I am having them resized," said Arthur and Gwen's glare got bigger.

"You didn't even let me see them first?" she said offended.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," said Arthur, but that seemed a bit like bullshit to Merlin though, because Arthur hadn't said anything before about that. Gwen sighed then and looked over at Merlin, who didn't make any move to speak or even look like he was actually there at all. Gwen looked away and wrapped her arms around Arthur's shoulder's then.

"Well," she said, a bit more loving now. "Now that the ring's are taken care of and we are here...we might as well go find you two a suit."

_Oh no_ , Merlin thought, but wasn't given an option about what he wanted to do. He was forced to follow along. Luckily, it only took four hours to find them both suits and get tailored to fit into them. Yes, four hours. Merlin was starving by the time he got back to his flat. He could only focus enough to make himself a sandwich before he fell onto his sofa and didn't want to move for the rest of the night. However, some people seemed to think that Merlin was not both physically and emotionally drained, so instead of letting him rest, his phone rang every five minutes.

First it was Gwen, asking about all the details that had happened in the jewelry store. Merlin didn't really think that there was much to any of it, but she hummed along and then yelled at Merlin when she found out how much the rings had cost and how, apparently, Merlin needed to treat Arthur with more respect. He somehow found a way to get off the phone with her. Something about schoolwork and then he happily laid back down on the sofa, only for his phone to ring again.

This time it was his mother, offended that he had not asked her to go to pick out rings with him and Arthur. He told her he hadn't thought she would be interested in going, as she didn't seem keen on the marriage in the first place. Hunith then went into a speech about how to respect others. Because clearly Merlin didn't know how to do that, and then she went on and on about what would be expected of him as a proper husband. He had to think though, as he lied to her about the same nonexistent schoolwork as Gwen. What did she know about being a husband? Merlin wasn't sure...but he bet it was a hell of a lot different than being a wife.

Merlin closed his eyes, lying deep in his sofa, fit to take a nap until he woke up way too late to cook dinner and would be 'forced' to order out. That was when his phone rang for a third time and Merlin let out an angry scream. He pressed the green talk button without reading the name and pressed speaker, so he didn't have to be bothered to move positions.

"What?" he barked into the phone, there was a long pause.

"Wow...that's how you answer the phone for your future husband?"

"Arthur...?"

"No, it's Tim Gunn."

"Was that the gayest person you would think of?" asked Merlin, peeking his eyes open and smirking. He didn't exactly know why Arthur was calling him, they had just spent the whole day together.

"Yes..."

"Wow," retorted Merlin. "You're so... _straight_."

"I'm marrying you, aren't I?"

"Because you have to."

"Rude."

"Apparently I am very disrespectful," said Merlin then. "My mum and Gwen both think so."

"I can't say they don't have a point there..."

"I am not disrespectful!" argued Merlin, he could hear Arthur laughing on the other end. "I'm going to hang up on you!"

Arthur continued to laugh. "Point proven..."

"Leave me alone..." he muttered now, sitting up. Sleep was lost to him at this point, he might as well give up. "Why did you call me, unless you want to insult me too?"

"No, believe it or not,-"

"I don't,-"

"Shut up," said Arthur and Merlin smirked again. "I was calling you to see if you wanted to come 'round my place for dinner."

"Is that code for something?"

"Code for what...?"

" _Ah_...you really are straight," said Merlin, standing up anyway and looking for his shoes. "And old..."

"I'll take that as a no then..."

"Maybe," said Merlin, as he slipped back on his shoes. "What are you cooking?"

"I don't cook," said Arthur. "I'm a businessman, I'm carrying out."

Merlin laughed. "Loser."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes."

Arthur gave Merlin his address and it only took ten minutes to drive there. In all the time Merlin had known about Arthur, because they never had a reason to interact until now, Merlin would have never guessed they had lived so close together. Merlin had expected Arthur to live in some high-rise, fancy, pearly white palace. What Arthur did live in was a terraced house, similar to the one Merlin grew up in, with two floors. But unlike his, Arthur's was an end lot. The garden was taken care of but Merlin had a feeling it wasn't done by Arthur. There was a long drive and a shed in the back garden. The house was very nice, it had red brick and white siding. But it was not something Merlin expected to see Arthur living in, maybe a single mum, but not a single businessman. Or so Arthur called himself. The inside of the house was homey, as well. Another surprise. Arthur had rich, warm red sofa's in the sitting room and golden throw pillows around. In a rickety looking chair, there was even a pillow with the English flag on it. Merlin found that amusing, as he carried himself through the house. The kitchen was L shaped, as if whoever owned the house before Arthur had done some remodeling and the cupboards were blue, which Merlin liked and Arthur commented on.

"Blue, you should be happy," he said, as he opened a cupboard and pulled out two white plates. Merlin had half expected Gwen to be here too, but she wasn't. It made Merlin kind of wonder what Arthur was playing at. But he didn't ask, as they sat in the dinning room and Arthur flopped several pieces of pizza onto Merlin's plate. "Do you like the house?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, looking around as if to make sure he wasn't lying. He wasn't.

"Good," said Arthur. "I know it isn't much, probably not what you were expecting...I'm really not like what you think of me, honestly."

"What do I think of you?" promoted Merlin, before he shoved pizza into his mouth and Arthur shrugged.

"That I am some high-brow asshole, who thinks he's too good for everyone else," said Arthur. Merin nodded.

"I might think that a little."

"You should stop," said Arthur then.

"Give me a reason to."

"I'm trying," said Arthur. "Get passed all of the work related bullshit, that Arthur and this Arthur are two different people..."

"I don't know how you expect me to believe that."

"Have I treated you poorly once since we started being around each other?"

"Because you are getting something from me," said Merlin then. "Why would you chance me backing out?"

"You can back out any time you want," Arthur told him. "I'm not forcing you into anything. It wont matter to me either way."

"But you want to stay here," offered Merlin. "You don't want to go back to America."

"No, but that isn't your problem," said Arthur. "I'm not trying to make it your problem."

"But it is my problem now," Merlin explained. "I'm the one that is supposed to marry you and fix it. If I don't...you'll have to go and that will be my fault."

"I wasn't the one that made this be your problem, that was your sister..." said Arthur, seriously. His tone was gentle but Merlin could tell he was kind of irritated. "I would have never dreamed of asking you such a thing, it was her and I told her no, but she does what she wants anyway."

Merlin didn't say anything at this, he titled his head and looked at Arthur for a long moment. At first, the first time that Arthur had told him this he hadn't believed it, because he was angry, but he did now. "I want her to be happy, you make her happy...she loves you," Merlin smirked then, because he didn't want this whole dinner's conversation to be so heavy. "I don't know why, but she does."

"You don't know why she does?" Arthur retorted, but he smirked now too, understanding what Merlin was doing. He obviously wanted the same thing. "Maybe because I am handsome, charming...incredibly smart-"

_"Ha_!" Merlin cut in. "I don't think so...who told you any of that stuff?"

"My mum..."

"She lied."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Back again with another update. About five chapters to go now. I am really super excited to start posting part 2 of this! I love it even more than this one and I really love this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks for stopping by!)


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin supposed he should have known. Last week, when he was having dinner at Arthur's house and he had asked if Merlin liked the home. Merlin should have known then, but truthfully. With everything that was happening, the housing situation was the last thing on Merlin's mind. He had just gotten off of a three-way call with his mother and Jen, who were talking about all the food they were going to make at this make-shift reception that was going to take place after the wedding, at Merlin's family home. He wasn't entirely sure who had come up with that idea, all he knew is that it wasn't him and it was probably Gwen. Either way, he had just hung up the phone when Gwen came blowing in through his door, with several cardboard boxes under her arm.

"I hope you have been getting things together," she said and Merlin, who had been doing nothing but sitting on his sofa, only looked up confused. "You haven't, have you?" she let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "Men are so lazy..."

"What are you trying to get me to do?" he asked, because he really was confused, but he really _should have_ known. She stared at him then with a raised, painted on eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" she offered back. "Packing!"

It dawned on Merlin then and he felt something cold run through his blood. "I have to leave my flat?" he asked, and this actually saddened him. "But I love my flat..."

"You can't be married and live in two separate houses. Obviously, Merlin!" retorted Gwen. Merlin frowned, he didn't even feel like arguing the point that it wasn't as if the marriage would be real anyway, he was just genuinely upset by this. "Stop moping, it will be alright."

But Merlin didn't think that it would actually be alright. Nothing about this was alright and it wouldn't be anytime soon. He helped her pack anyway. First, in the kitchen and then in Merlin's bedroom. It was depressing. Watching slowly, how everything was disappearing. Kind of like Merlin's whole life. It was just going right down the drain. At one point, Gwen had even told him not to bother packing the furniture, even though it was Merlin's own furniture, because apparently Merlin's things were ugly and Arthur had better taste. Well, good for him.

"Not in girlfriends," Merlin had muttered under his breath, so Gwen didn't hear, after she said this. That being said though, he didn't think Arthur had very good taste in husbands either.

Four hours after starting to box Merlin's life up, Elyan showed up at the front of the building with a large truck, to ship it away. He helped them load the boxes they had packed already into the truck and made weird faces and went. _"Oh, Mate."_ several times during this time. So many times, in fact, that Merlin almost shouted at him that they weren't mates, they weren't even brothers! But he held his tongue, because he wasn't about to ruin the relationship he had built with Elyan for all of their life because of Gwen and her dumb ideas. Instead, he only rode with Elyan in the truck, instead of Gwen, who took Merlin's car. Merlin was supposed to know where Arthur lived, which he did. That's why he was supposed to ride with Elyan, to give him directions, little did he know this was only the second time Merlin had ever even been to Arthur's house.

The drive was quiet, Elyan kept looking over at Merlin with wide, worried eyes and Merlin didn't tell him to stop or that he had nothing to worry about. Truthfully, Merlin didn't know if he had anything to worry about or not. Did it really matter that Merlin was going to lose the next two to five years of his life, compared to Gwen's happiness? Honestly, it almost felt like he was going to prison for a crime he didn't commit.

When they arrived at the house, Arthur was waiting on the front step and looked his own level of sweaty and stressed out. Merlin wondered why because it wasn't as if he had been there to help pack or move boxes. Maybe he just didn't like the idea of someone invading his house, Merlin wouldn't either. He didn't like the idea of invading someone else's house. Nothing would be Merlin's anymore, everything would just be Arthur's...including Merlin.

That thought made Merlin's heart almost come up out of his mouth. He couldn't move for a second, lost in thought. But it was when his side of the truck opened, it startled him back into this world. Arthur had opened the door to his side of the truck and offered his hand to help him out. Fake chivalry, how disgusting...

Merlin took his hand, even though he didn't need it and jumped out of the truck. As soon as he was on the ground, he let go, and Arthur just stood there, looking at him, in what might be worry. Merlin couldn't be sure. He really didn't know Arthur very well, but he supposed that would be over soon enough. _Kind of._

"Hi," said Arthur shortly, and Merlin nodded, looking away from him.

"Hi," he repeated, not wanting to meet his eyes. For some reason, he didn't want him to see the sadness in them, but he had to have known it was there, because Merlin felt Arthur's hand touching his elbow for only a second, and then it was gone as Gwen called Arthur over to help open the back of the truck. He walked away and Merlin watched him go, it was odd, the touch. They didn't touch, they hadn't even so much as shook hands as of now, but it was almost as if Arthur was trying to comfort him, as if he knew. But Merlin pushed those thoughts away as Gwen started shouting at him to help.

"These are your things, Merlin, and you're just standing around!"

_Too bad she couldn't have children_ , Merlin thought, as he stalked over to the back of the truck. She would be good at it, good at making her children both annoyed and not able to stand her. She would be the kind that would ground you because you didn't clean your room to her liking. Merlin, instead of complaining in his own head, just started focusing on carrying the boxes inside the house. After an hour of this, Elyan got impatient.

"I got to go," he said, looking at his watch several times in a minute. "I only rented the truck for a few hours."

"Oh fine," Gwen had retorted, even though Elyan had been talking to Merlin. Merlin only stood there now. "The rest of the things can be brought by car."

Elyan left after this and Gwen went up stairs, to the room that would be Merlin's, even though they lied to Elyan and said they were just _'putting the boxes in there for now,'_ Elyan had to be smarter than that, surely. Surely he would know what was happening. Either way, if he did or not, he didn't say and no one thought to question him. Except Merlin, but apparently what he said didn't matter. Gwen went up there to unpack, even if that wasn't her job and these things were not hers, she apparently couldn't stop herself. That left Merlin and Arthur alone in the sitting room. Merlin didn't say anything, just stood there, with the blue lamp from Merlin's old room in his flat in his hands.

"I don't know why Gwen's rushing you," said Arthur, and Merlin looked over at him. It wasn't as if he forgot Arthur was in the room, of course he hadn't, he just hadn't expected him to start talking. "I told her you could stay at your flat until after the wedding," Arthur continued and Merlin frowned at his words. "She said no, that it looked odd. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not," Merlin lied and it was Arthur's turn to frown.

"I know you're not telling the truth," he said and Merlin didn't deny it. "But I'm not bad to live with, I promise. I never leave the seat up and I always clean my dishes..."

"I don't," said Merlin, and Arthur smiled at him. Just a little bit, anyway. "I don't put the seat down either.."

"Thank God, neither do I," said Arthur, in an obvious attempt to make the mood a little lighter, his smile grew and Merlin smiled back at him.

"I suppose we're perfect for each other then," said Merlin and Arthur just looked at him for a long moment. Merlin bit his lip, not sure if he should say anything else. He decided to. "If you don't throw coffee on me, that is..."

Arthur rolled his eyes now. "For fuck's sake...let that go, I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Yes, but you did and you did mean to throw it, so..."

Arthur huffed. "Yes, because I was pissed off!"

"Well, calm down, you don't have to get so angry. You're a prat."

"But you never listened to a thing I said!" argued Arthur and Merlin shrugged.

"And I'm not going to now either...just by the way."

Merlin grinned at him, maybe a little arrogantly, and Arthur let out a long sigh. "Lord help me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know I am back at it again with these updates. But I really want to get this one finished so I can start posting the sequel. I want this one to be over by the end of this year. That's not too long now. Only four more chapters to go! Thanks as always, for reading.)


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin gulped, sitting in the passenger side of Elyan's car, this was it. It was here. There was no going back now. He was in a suit, blue bowtie around his neck, for reasons he would rather not explain. It was the day of the marriage, Merlin didn't say wedding because it didn't feel like a wedding. There was no happiness bubbling inside him and they sat in front of office buildings. It felt more like they were going to sign a contract...which, in reality, that's all they were really doing.

"Give me the word," said Elyan, before he had even shut off the car, they were just sitting there instead. "Give me the word and I will put this car in reverse and drive like hell." Merlin looked over at him, lips probably bluer than his bowtie. From lack of oxygen, as he had not been breathing for the last several seconds. "Just tell me, I won't ask questions, I won't. I won't ask if you loved him...because I don't think you do."

"I..." Merlin started, but had no idea how to finish it. He couldn't back out now, even if he wanted to, which he did. Gwen was counting on him, he loved his sister more than he valued his own happiness. That was the bottom line, it was too late. "I do love him. I...I want to get married."

Elayn let out a very long breath. "Alright, Mate...I don't believe you, but alright."

Elyan shut off the car then and Merlin paused for a second or two longer, thinking of reconsidering but he didn't. Instead he pulled courage from somewhere deep within himself and pushed open the car door, stepping out into the late May sun. This was going to be a long day, he thought, a long life. _A long sentence._ Walking inside, he felt numb. He couldn't feel his fingers and although he heard the click of the pair of his father's old dress shoes on the ground, they must have had a mind of their own, because Merlin didn't remember moving his feet. The elevator ride was silent, Elyan kept looking over at Merlin every so often, with a pained expression on his face, but didn't say anything else. He wasn't going to, he had given Merlin his chance already. Merlin had chosen not to take it.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a large room of several paired chairs and then a counter. Merlin's family was standing around the counter, every single one of them. There was his mum and dad, both looking stressed. There was Tom and Jen huddled together, Gwen was sitting further away from everyone else and next to her was Arthur...so that wasn't suspicious at all.

Arthur looked worried and a little bit like he was going to throw up, Merlin could relate to that. He hadn't seen Arthur in two days, Gwen had forced him to go stay somewhere else, as it was 'bad luck' to see each other before the wedding day, but as this was a fake wedding and that was stupid, Merlin thought more than anything else, that Gwen just wanted a few more days alone with Arthur while he was still relatively single. As Merlin got deeper into the room, both his mother and father walked over to him and all but scooped him away from Elyan, who went and stood with his own parents.

"Your father has something he wants to say," said Hunith and then she nudged Balinor in the arm, who cleared his throat and huffed.

"I've paid for your flat for another year," he said, in a bit of a rush. As if he was just word vomiting everywhere. "Before you say anything, I am not saying your marriage will fail. I only am keeping it as an...in case."

"Nothing is going to happen," said Merlin, feeling both offended and thankful and a little bit foolish all at the same time. He felt foolish because he was putting his family through such hell for nothing but a piece of paper so some prat could stay in this country. It didn't really seem worth it. "But thank you, I think..."

"We only want you to be protected in case something may come up..." said Hunith, and Merlin could tell she was really searching for words that didn't make it seem like she didn't believe this marriage would last. Little did she know that as soon as it was even remotely possible, it wouldn't. "Just be careful, Merlin. That's all we want, and for you to be happy."

"I am happy," Merlin lied. They both frowned and stepped away from him at the same time. He stepped forward and Arthur stood up. Merlin's stomach turned as he got closer to him.

"Ready?" asked Arthur. Apparently, Merlin had been a little late and they had all been waiting for him. At least that's what the woman in the tight, blue dress made it seem like, as she snapped her gum and glared at him through half-rimmed glasses.

"Right this way," she said in a posh voice and Merlin didn't even have time to answer Arthur, before Arthur asked the question again. But instead of asking with his mouth, he just offered his hand this time. Merlin gulped hard and took it. The woman walked from behind the counter, where she had been leaning lazily before, and in through a door. There was another counter in there, with papers on it and an arch that was decorated with white lace. Merlin felt his chest get tight and his body get limp, as Arthur all but dragged him inside. "First," the woman said. "We will fill out the paperwork, your family can take seats _there!_ " she said, pointing to the chairs around the room. Two of them were facing the arch, the rest of them were just spewed around the room. Everyone just went and sat in clusters, Elyan with his parents by the wall on the other side of the room and Hunith and Balinor by the arch. Gwen still stood with Merlin and Arthur however, watching them. The woman carried on, even though she did look at Gwen a bit oddly. "You two will fill out the marriage certificate and the name changing paper...if you plan on changing one of your names or hyphening a name."

_"Take his name,"_ whispered Gwen in Merlin's ear all of a sudden, and then she walked away. Dabbing her eyes as if she were just _so happy for them._ Merlin watched her go and then looked back at Arthur, in worry. Arthur shook his head, meaning he didn't have to take his name, he didn't have to do this at all, and Merlin didn't want to and he didn't want to take his name, but did he really have a choice anymore?

"Fill this paper out," said the woman in the blue dress and handed Arthur a paper. "After you sign this and I stamp it, you will be technically married. But we will still have a bit of a ceremony for your family." She handed Arthur another paper and two pens. "If you have any questions, let me know."

Arthur nodded and pulled the papers close to himself and Merlin, he offered them both to Merlin. One was the marriage certificate and the other was the name changing paper. "You don't have to do this," Arthur whispered to him then, as the woman in blue stepped away for a second, to open a cupboard and pull out a rather large, old looking book. Arthur touched his shoulder then, making Merlin look back at him. "Merlin, I'm serious, you really don't...just say no, we can leave right now."

"I can't," said Merlin simply, because he didn't think he could stomach saying any more. But the confused look Arthur gave him then made him purge on. "I can't let Gwen down, she's my best friend. I love her...she's my sister. She's already been hurt so much...I can't let her be hurt more, losing you will hurt her too much. I'll be okay."

Arthur frowned and shook his head, as if he were offended by his answer. Merlin supposed he understood how Arthur must feel, but would he really rather have to leave England? Instead of saying anything else Arthur clicked open one of the pens and signed his name and checked a few boxes, and then handed it to Merlin. Merlin looked it over. The boxes were basic questions like are you sure you are in love? _No_. Are you getting married for any other financial or situational reason? _Yes_. Have you ever been married before? _No,_ and so on...

Merlin checked the right answers on the boxes, instead of the truthful ones, and then he signed his name at the bottom, without giving it much thought. Because these thoughts made his stomach hurt. The blue dress woman came back over then to take the paper and Merlin hesitated handing it to her, because once she stamped it, they were married. She looked it over first and while she did that Merlin signed the paper for his name to be changed to Pendragon, which was a pretty cool last name, so at least that was alright. Better than Anderson, at the very least. Arthur tutted as Merlin signed it, but stayed quiet as Merlin handed that paper to the woman as well, and she took it a bit rough. Slapping it onto the counter, as if it didn't matter. Merlin wished she was nicer, he wished he actually knew her name. He thought he deserved to know, as she was currently ruining his life. But this was her job every day, so he supposed all of this wasn't very special to her.

She snapped her gum as she pulled a stamp from the cubby under the counter and Merlin watched her, with bated breath, as she popped the lip of the link, slapped the stamper into it and then pressed it to the paper. All in the matter of three seconds, and that was it...it was over. They were married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I sort of wish there was a chapter in between this one and the last one. But again, this was my Nanowrimo story. So, my goal was just to get it done within the month of November. The second one is much more focused on smaller details and let's there be more time to really focus on them. All and all though, I really do enjoy this chapter, the whole rest of the story is just focused on the wedding day. I wanted to spend a lot of time on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!)


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin panicked, as he waited there, in front of the alter, hands interlocked with Arthur's. It accrued to him, and he really didn't know how he hadn't thought about this before, but it just hit him now, as the woman in the blue dress, currently ruining his life, was looking for the wedding vows page in this very large, very old and dirty looking book. It hit Merlin that he had never kissed Arthur before, with good reason...he'd much rather leave that rubbish to Gwen. But what happens at the end of every wedding ceremony? You may now do what to the bride or groom? _KISS!_

This would be their first kiss, literally as they got married, in front of Merlin's whole family. Apart from the fact that he had no interest in kissing Arthur, he understood several things all at once, as the woman yelled out, " _DAMMIT, WHERE IS IT?_ " and angrily bashed through pages of the book, without much regard for them or the book. Merlin realized he didn't want to kiss Arthur and Arthur didn't want to kiss him. Just judging by the heavy breathing Arthur was doing, and the sweat forming on the man's forehead. Merlin realized Arthur had never kissed a man before, he didn't know what it was like, and Merlin...although a very proud gay, was not going to be a very great first time, as he was about to throw chunks all over the nasty, reddish-brown carpet they stood on. "Finally..." blue dress woman companied, and looked up at the two from under her half-rimmed glasses. "Ready?"

They both nodded, the woman cleared her throat and Merlin could hear his mother crying from somewhere in the room. This was going to be a disaster, Merlin could already feel it. The whole wedding, the whole marriage...one big fuck up.

"We are gathered here to bring together a union of two people, a union brought on to us by love and commitment," said the woman in the blue dress, in a much clearer and nicer voice than she had spoken with before. "Marriage, a celebration of a sacred bond, of two soul's finding each other. We are gathered here today, in front of the court, in front of your friends and family, to join you both together in this holiest of alliance." She sniffed and turned to look at Arthur. "Do you, Arthur, promise to love, honor, cherish and protect Merlin, forsaking all others and holding onto only him?"

Arthur looked confused for a long, long time before he nodded his head and muttered. "Yes..."

The blue dress woman glared at him, for taking so long and then proceeded, with a snap. " _And_ do you take Merlin to be your husband?"

"I do," said Arthur.

"Good...and do you, Merlin, promise to love, honor, cherish and protect Arthur, forsaking all others and holding onto only him?"

Merlin took in a sharp breath, eyes drifting from his family. His mother still cried, his father looked stone-faced, Elyan looked like he wanted to be somewhere else and Gwen was glaring at Merlin, nodding her head as slowly and unnoticeable as possible. He let out the breath and whispered. "Yeah..."

"Do you take Arthur to be your husband?"

"I do," answered Merlin and the woman nodded, turning the page of the book at a gulling and not very caring speed. They heard paper sounds in the silent room, like it might be ripping.

"Let us move on to the rings...?" said the woman, looking around at the faces watching her with bored interest. Gwen rushed forward then and opened her purse, she fished around inside for several very long seconds before she pulled a ring box out of the bottom of her purse. She handed it to Arthur and then walked away. Merlin watched him as he opened the box and pulled out the rings. He handed the one meant for Arthur to Merlin and he kept the one meant for Merlin. All the while the woman didn't pay no mind to this, she just kept looking over the book, as if it said something new this time. "At last..." she did say, in a tired tone, and then carried on. "I would like you to each place the wedding bands on your fingers and repeat after me; _With this ring, I thee faithfully wed."_

The faithfully bit really threw Merlin, as Arthur went first, said these words and slipped the ring that had been fitted for Merlin onto his left ring finger. There would be no faithfulness in this marriage. The whole thing was a sham, but Merlin tried not to think on it too much. It was his turn now, he said the stupid words and shoved the ring onto Arthur's finger, and they were still holding hands when blue dress woman spoke again.

"I now pronounce you married," she said, as if she had just told them the sky was blue and she was already walking away as she finished speaking. "You may kiss..."

This was the part Merlin hadn't been looking forward to at all. As blue dress woman walked off, Arthur just stared at Merlin for awhile, looking perplexed and alarmed, and Merlin realized he wasn't going to be moving in first. So, Merlin stepped forward and closed the space between them. They're noses bumped as Merlin rushed in, entirely too fast and already wanting it to be over. It was strange and awkward. Awkward to be having a first kiss with someone in front of your entire family, and even more awkward to be having a first kiss with your now husband in front of their girlfriend...who was also your sister.

Arthur didn't kiss back at first either. Not that there was much to kiss back to. It was mostly just four...or more like two and a half lips mashed together for a few seconds. But Arthur did press back into it, for about a half a second before pulling away entirely. And once he did, it was over, it was all over. They were now officially married and everything Merlin had been dreading was staring him dead in the face. Merlin's family was also staring them in the face, rushing forward and grabbing them, snapping pictures and all around looking rather uncomfortable about the whole thing, but pretending not to be. Hunith had still not stopped crying...

Once they got a framed copy of their marriage certificate, which was really just kind of gross and definitely not wanted, it was time to leave. The whole thing had taken about an hour. Merlin's whole life was ruined in an hour, he supposed other's lives had been ruined in less time, but it still stung a little. Even though Merlin and Arthur had arrived separately, they were now to leave together. Not to go anywhere else but to Merlin's family home, where they were having a wedding reception. For close family and friends, of course. Merlin wasn't looking forward to it at all. He just wanted to drink too much and go to sleep.

The car ride was quiet, they hadn't really spoken to each other. Other than the basic _how are you's_ and _good, how was your day?_ conversations since Merlin had moved into Arthur's house, they didn't have much conversation. And Gwen just always seemed to be around, so why did Arthur need to talk to Merlin when she was around anyway? Short answer, he didn't. Merlin assumed nothing would change now either. He would just be the third-wheel in his own marriage.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur, as he made the wrong right as they drove and had to make an extra left to get back on track. That wasn't why he was sorry though, Merlin didn't say anything either way. "Well...fuck, I'm sorry about a lot of things, but I mean about the kiss.. I just freaked out. Not that there's anything wrong with you, I just never kissed another man before. I didn't know what it would be like. I should have kissed you better...it was rubbish."

"There's a first time for everything," said Merlin, and although he was trying to make his voice sound light, he just sounded kind of depressed. As Arthur pulled onto Merlin's old street, he looked over at him with some form of worry. "I've never been married before, so I guess we're even."

"I've never been before either," said Arthur. "So I was double fucked back there."

"Guess it's a good thing you won't be triple fucked then," Merlin said, with a smirk and a wink and Arthur nearly ran into a car that was parked on the side of the road. He swore and yanked the wheel, the car swerved into the middle of the lane and Merlin had to laugh a little at this. "I was kidding..."

"Oh, so I _will_ be triple fucked?" offered Arthur, a smooth recovery, Merlin had to admit. And he shrugged.

"I don't know...ask Gwen."

Arthur shook his head and let out a breath. "Bugger off..." Merlin didn't say anything and waited for Arthur to stop the car so he could get out. Arthur parked, but grabbed Merlin's arm, so he couldn't get out. Merlin looked back with a raised eyebrow. "I was trying to talk to you about something important."

"You should know now...since we're married, I don't like talking about important things." said Merlin, casually. This may or may not be true, but mostly Merlin just wanted to get out of the car and out of this conversation, so maybe it _was_ true. "Important conversations give me hives..."

"Look, I am just trying to say I am sorry you were forced into this, but I am grateful...I know you're not doing it for me," said Arthur and Merlin sighed, shaking his head no. "but even so-"

"It's fine, let's just please not talk about it right now...my family are going to wonder what we're doing."

"What they must think of me..." said Arthur then, not giving it a rest. "When I arrived with Gwen, they're faces, as if I were Satan himself."

"They probably looked at you like that because you wore a red tie on white...I mean really, is this Christmas?"

"Can you be serious?"

"No, not right now...my nerves are shot, I am fairly sure I just ruined my life, and I'm hungry and hungover...and I want to be more hungover tomorrow. So please, for the love of God... _shut up, Arthur!"_

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long moment and then let go of his arm. "Fine, alright...let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sooo....they're married now!! I tried to make it as not romantic as I possibly could. Which I think I did great on, as it wasn't at all. From Merlin's feelings right down to the blue dress woman who didn't give a shit. I also didn't want the kiss to be like that 'Magic Moment' kiss, like....why should this kiss actually mean anything? Neither of them really want to get married, they aren't in love with each other. Why would it be nice? Nah, that might happen later on....after A LOT of learning each other. I hope you all enjoyed this. Two chapters left!! I'm excited.)


	13. Chapter 13

As far as receptions go, this wasn't much of one. But it was alright, all the same. There were endless amounts of food on the counters in the kitchen and from the living room, soft jazz music filled in the places between chattering. Almost all of the neighbors had shown up and even some of Merlin's expended family. Like Gaius, his great uncle on his mum's side. Everyone seemed to be very happy to be there, everyone said how pleased they were that Merlin had found love and _blah, blah blah_. It was all rubbish, because Merlin was sure they were talking shit behind his back, that's what families and friends were good at. _Judging_. More than once he had caught a few cousins staring and whispering to each other. So what if Arthur was older than him? So what if they hadn't been 'dating' that long? That was no ones business. But Merlin chose not to get annoyed about this, at least out loud, and instead sat in the living room, looking out of the front window. He had stayed there a long time probably a good hour or so by himself, he didn't know where his new husband was...probably with his girlfriend somewhere and Merlin was fine with that. He needed time to be alone, which is why he wished his mother never forced them to have this party. He felt this even stronger after he noticed the old, beat up green car park outside, on the other side of the street, and the familiar shaggy, black hair, accompanied by the pinball tallness of his boyfriend. Merlin felt his stomach flip.

_Why was Gwaine here?!_ That was the last thing Merlin needed, was his ex at his wedding. Who invited him, _why?_ Merlin was already blaming his mother before the man had even walked inside, and when he had walked inside, Merlin hid behind the book case his father had built in the sitting room a few years ago, and waited for him to go passed, into the kitchen. He couldn't deal with Gwaine, not today. He loved Gwaine, he did, he loved going over to his house once in awhile and getting pissed senseless, but there was a time and place for Gwaine and this wasn't it. Merlin probably wouldn't feel this way if it wasn't for the fact that he was supposed to have cheated on Gwaine...which didn't make any sense, Merlin was no cheater and everyone knew this. But it was still what everyone believed now. He only hoped no one said anything...

"You cheated on me, eh?" said Gwaine, after being there about twenty minutes. Merlin didn't look at him when he walked into the sitting room. He only looked at his warm beer, that he had barely been drinking this whole party and sighed, closing his eyes. "I should've known...you took me dumping you too well."

"Because I knew you were in love with Percy!" said Merlin and Gwaine took a few steps deeper into the room and raised a thick eyebrow at him.

"So cheat on me for it?"

"You were cheating on me first..." complained Merlin, Gwaine's face was ridden with hurt and Merlin hated this, he really did. "I didn't want you to find out like this...I don't know who invited you."

This seemed to hurt Gwaine more and Merlin wanted to throw himself off of a very tall building. "Your sister did...I didn't know I was unwanted."

"You're not, I just-" said Merlin, but then he stopped and glared. "Wait, Gwen invited you?"

"Yeah," retorted Gwaine darkly but Merlin glared deeper now too, but not at him.

"Who told you about me and Arthur?"

"It's your wedding?" offered Gwaine in return.

"So, you just assumed I cheated...?"

"Oh no...you're mum told me that."

"Why the fuck would my mum tell you that?" argued Merlin.

"She thought I knew."

Merlin let out a huff of air, feeling his chest tighten for the second time today, but this time it was with anger. What the fuck were his mother and sister playing at? Why would they do this? First of all, more importantly than anything else, Gwen knew this all wasn't true. So, why did she let this lie linger so much? Merlin was pissed, and not in the drunk way either, he was livid. It must have shown on his face too, because Gwaine stared at him and then Arthur walked in, out of no where, looking alarmed.

"What's happened, who is this?"

Merlin tried to let go of some of his anger, enough to at least speak, but he couldn't. "I'm the bloke you two-timed on," said Gwaine then, turning around to size Arthur up. Arthur, bless him, only stare back, blue eyes wide like saucers and shook his head.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." he complained, looking over Gwaine's head at Merlin, his eyes, not as wide now filled with something that looked like an apology. It wasn't his fault though.

"Ay, wait...Arthur...you're the bloke he always bitched about, you were his boss...the one that threw coffee in his face!" said Gwaine then and Arthur's eyes narrowed entirely, and he glared at him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You married him?!" Gwaine whipped around and stared at Merlin. "Are you in-fucking-sane? All you did was say how much you hated him?"

"Listen, Mate, you weren't invited alright? So before you start judging anyone, you might wanna bugger off," retorted Arthur then. "We don't want any trouble here, but I'll be happy to make some if I have to."

"I was invited... _Mate_ ," said Gwaine now, and Merlin knew that voice, this was the voice he used before he got into bar fights. Merlin dodged around an obviously hurt and angry Gwaine and grabbed hold of Arthur's hand and dragged him out. "Yeah, have your twink save you.."

Merlin had to shove Arthur in the shoulder, so he didn't walk back into the sitting room as Gwaine called after them. But Merlin refused to be angry at Gwaine, even for the comment, because this wasn't his fault, he was hurt. Instead, Merlin didn't let go of Arthur, only dragged him along, through the kitchen and then out to the back garden, where Gwen was standing with her father, Tom.

"Gwen...a word... _now,_ " said Merlin, and with his other hand, he grabbed her and took her further into the backyard. Once they were far away from the other guests, he rounded on her. "Why the fuck did you invite Gwaine, _my ex._..I supposedly cheated on according to you, why are you fucking doing this to me?"

Gwen stared at him for a long time, breaking only for a second, to look for help from Arthur. But when she didn't get it, she turned back to Merlin and pouted. "I just wanted someone you knew to come...I was trying to be nice. All the rest of your friends are rubbish, Merlin. I thought you would like the company."

"I'm meant to be his company!" argued Arthur and her eyes landed on him again, but this time with an offended look.

" _Yes_ ," she retorted, pointedly. "But not really."

"I just don't get it, are you trying to make me look awful, do you want my whole life to be ruined?" said Merlin now and her offended look at Arthur washed away into that of a near panic. "I'm doing this for you and you're not making it very easy for me."

"I'm sorry, Merlin," she said now. "I didn't know it would bother you so much...he doesn't have to know you cheated on him."

"Oh, but he already does!" argued Merlin, he didn't like how she said that. He hadn't ever actually cheated, _did she forget that?_ "Mum told him!"

Gwen gasped. "Oh no!"

_"Oh yeah..."_

"I'm so sorry, Merlin!" she said now, near tears. "I never thought she would say anything...I'll go talk to her!"

"What's the point now?" asked Merlin and she stopped and turned back toward him, frowning and biting her lip. "He already knows, he's pissed and I'm pretty sure he wants to kick Arthur's ass...and you know how he is, once he wants to kick someone's ass...he just does it."

"I'm not afraid of this little punk-" Merlin looked over at Arthur with a raised eyebrow and Arthur stopped talking for a second, looking back at him. "You expect me to be afraid? I've wrestled bigger alligators than him."

"...I don't want to know what that means," said Merlin, looking away from Arthur then. But thinking, really, they were married now and yet he knew next to nothing about Arthur.

"I can't believe she told him!" complained Gwen now. "What an absolute rotten bitch!"

"It was a lesson of some kind, I'm sure..."said Merlin. "You know how mum is..."

" _Still!_ " said Gwen and then shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose there is nothing we can do about it now though, we might as well enjoy the party while it's still going. Arthur, come get a drink with me."

Arthur hesitated for a moment and then gave Merin a look, one that Merlin really didn't understand. But either way, the two walked off together, leaving Merlin there, alone. So, nothing unusual really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I didn't try to take so long of a break from posting. I wanted this all to be posted by the start of 2021 but I worked everyday until Christmas, was way too tired on Christmas to even function and then worked every day since Christmas. Trying to balance writing stuff, working a fulltime job and now my college will be starting up again next week....I don't even know, it's hard. I think I am going to become a weekend updater. Or at least try my best. I will try to finish this story this weekend though. I want the full thing posted. I hope you enjoy!)


	14. Chapter 14

By the time the party, or reception rather, but honestly after about two or three hours Merlin had forgotten it was supposed to be that. There was no dancing, there was a cake but it was chocolate and neither Merlin nor Arthur cut it. So really, it was just a party. By the time it ended however, Merlin was very drunk, and Arthur was nearly there himself. The only sober one was Gwen, so that obviously meant she was the one to drive them home, and Merlin really believed she had planned it that way. Not just from the fact that she forced him to sit in the back by himself, but by the fact that on the seat next to him, in the back of Gwen's car, was an overnight bag with a lacey, red nightgown inside.

Merlin only rolled his eyes at the sight of it, and ignored the conversation in the front of the car. Once they got home all three went inside. But of course they did, as all three planned on being there for a long time. Over night. Merlin's only plan was to sleep and sleep for a long, _long_ time. He didn't quite make it upstairs though, he only managed to get inside and into the sitting room, before he gave up and fell into the red sofa. Arthur and Gwen followed him in, Gwen sat down in one of the chairs, but Arthur just stood there, in the doorframe, staring between the two.

"I had a long day, I think I just plan on relaxing for the rest of the night," Arthur announced to them and Merlin didn't reply, only snuggled himself deeper into the sofa and closed his eyes for a long second. Gwen however, stood up again suddenly.

"Okay, let me go to the car real quick..."

"Are you going to head home now?" asked Arthur then, and Gwen stopped, right about at Merlin's feet. And he peeked open his eyes to look at this. Gwen glared at Arthur.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were going to the car?" offered Arthur. "I figured you were going home. "

"No, I planned on staying the night," said Gwen pointedly and Arthur looked at her, tilting his head to one side and raised an eyebrow while he did it.

"I kind of wanted to spend the rest of the night with Merlin..."

The face Gwen made at this comment almost made Merlin laugh, he had to cover his mouth to stop himself. _"Why..?"_ she asked, even more pointed than before. Arthur obviously noted the trouble he was in, and he put his head right and stopped staring at her as if she were stupid. "I don't see a reason you need to do that."

"Guinevere!" retorted Arthur. "We are married now...and we hardly know anything about each other, at least we could do is have a conversation."

"You hardly _need to_ , you have plenty of time for that, and I hardly need to leave because of it!"

"I appreciate everything you have done for me, I really do, I love you," said Arthur and Gwen didn't seem to care, she only continued to glare at him. "Merlin is doing a lot for me as well, and it is important we learn each other...-"

"Why?" shot Gwen, Arthur frowned.

"Because eventually we are going to be interviewed, if we fail...all of this would have been for nothing."

Gwen's pointed look did not falter, but it did soften a little. "Fine," she retorted. "I'll go. I love you, too," she said, picking up her purse off the coffee table. "Merlin, walk with me to the door!"

Merlin knew that tone, it was the same one his mother used when he was in trouble, so he didn't hesitate, even though he was exhausted, he got up. Arthur blocked Gwen from leaving, as they started to and pulled her into a hug. "I really do love you, Guinevere, so much," he told her and kissed the top of her head. She didn't reply.

Once the two got into the hall, Gwen grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him beyond the door, to the little front porch Arthur had. She glared up at Merlin. "I'm trusting you," she told him and he stared back at her, confused now. What did she mean by that? He didn't have to wonder for long, because she continued. "Don't sleep with him."

Merlin shook his head, feeling something heavy drop into his stomach at the very idea. "Why would I do that?!"

"I don't know...I don't care why," she told him, seriously. "But you better not, I am trusting you with him."

"He's not even gay!"

"That hardly matters, Merlin, you know that!" she argued at him and he sighed. He knew why she had chosen him, not only because she trusted him not to go against her, which he would never do, but because Arthur wasn't interested in men. She didn't have to worry about him falling for this other person. But even still, even with her protections put into place, her fragile heart still bled with fear.

"I'm not going to do anything with him, I wouldn't..."

She didn't say anything, she just walked off, down the few steps and he watched her go, _did she not believe him?_ He didn't want to dwell on it, Gwen had changed from the sister he once knew and he just had to learn to deal with it. He would one day, but for now he was far too drunk and he needed to know what Arthur wanted, so much that he sent his girlfriend away for it. Merlin assumed it wasn't what Gwen thought, and he had been right, when he walked back into the house and into the sitting room, Arthur had taken to sitting on the sofa and patted the spot next to him.

"Gwen is pissed, isn't she?" he offered and Merlin shrugged. "She'll be alright, she needs to understand we need time to learn each other."

"For the interview..." Merlin nodded and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Not just that," said Arthur, as he turned to him a little bit. "I don't fancy being married to a stranger, I'd like to know if you plan on killing me in the night."

"Oh, I already know how I'll do it and my alibi is on speed dial," said Merlin and Arthur shoved him in the arm. "It might involve a hot coffee..."

"Oh bugger off," retorted Arthur, with no anger in his voice. "I never meant to throw the coffee _at you_ , alright? I was just annoyed that morning and you didn't help, you know that? You were the worst employee ever..."

"I was amazing at work!"

"You got angry over everything and you had poor work ethic," said Arthur, Merlin found that rather rude. "Seriously, you forgot to send emails, you were always late...You complained if I asked you to do something and half the damn time you didn't even do it, you were too busy talking up the blokes by the printer."

"Leon was cute," retorted Merlin. "I liked his fluffy hair."

"Leon has three children and two wives, both ex... _alright_?" said Arthur. "Not the ideal man, really."

"Oh, and you are?" Merlin shot back, and Arthur shrugged.

"I'm a good deal better, yes."

"You, who is married to your girlfriend's brother?"

"Shut up..."

Merlin laughed. "I think it's pretty obvious we shouldn't work together..."

"Probably not," said Arthur. "Kind of wonder how this marriage thing will go, if that's the case..."

"It's not like we're really married," said Merlin, with a shrug again. "I'll just mostly stay out of you and Gwen's way."

"I don't want you to stay out of my way," said Arthur now. "Why would I want that? I realize this is not an average marriage, but I still want a relationship with you," Merlin's brow forward at this and he licked his lips in discomfort, remembering Gwen's words. Arthur noticed this. "I don't mean... _physically,_ I mean at least a friendship. We're not children here, we can be civilized and handle this. You, me and Guinevere."

"She...she told me not to have sex with you," admitted Merlin and Arthur shook is head. "...before she left, I mean."

"I never planned on that, I just wanted to get to know you better and every time I try she starts behaving as if I am cheating on her," said Arthur, irritation in his tone now. "The only reason I am doing this is for her. My family is in Florida, I do have something to go back to."

"It's because of what happened with Lance, she terrified of losing someone else."

"I know this, but when did I ever give any indication I wanted anything sexual from you?"

"You didn't...but he didn't indicate he was blowing dodge either."

"I'm not him," retorted Arthur.

"No, I know you're not. He was better looking..."

Arthur looked over at Merlin with a glare then. "Shut up."

"Make me," retorted Merlin, with a smirk.

" _Child,_ " Arthur retorted.

"Grandpa..."

This seemed to hit different and Arthur didn't say anything for a long moment, only glared at Merlin the whole time. He had thought Arthur was going to start with him then, but he let his shoulders drop instead and sighed. "Let's not talk about Gwen anymore, I want to talk about you, after tonight...I want to know everything about you."

"Oi, that's going to take awhile," said Merlin. "Are you sure you want that?"

"I want to know everything," said Arthur. "About your childhood, about your uni, your first boyfriend...or girlfriend. I don't know. Just tell me whatever you want."

Merlin paused in thought for a minute and pouted his bottom lip. "Does this go both ways, can I ask questions about you?"

"Sure," said Arthur. "I'll tell you whatever you want, too."

Merlin smiled and he pondered what he wanted to ask first. "Is it true...you've really never been with another guy?" he chose to ask. "Not even a kiss?"

"Yes," said Arthur, raising an eyebrow at the question, but he smirked nonetheless and answered it. "Not even a kiss...until today, I suppose."

"That wasn't much of a kiss," said Merlin and Arthur rolled his eyes. "So are you against it, or is your family?" he carried on to ask. He worried, whenever he did have to meet Arthur's family, what were they going to be like. "Are they going to be angry you married me?"

"No, they're hippies...they won't care who you are," answered Arthur. "They'll be surprised, but they've never made me be anything I didn't want to be. If I was gay they wouldn't care. I know my mum will love you, actually. You're annoying just like her." Arthur grinned at this and Merlin didn't say anything. "It's not that I ever was against being gay or anything either, I've just never been attracted to a man before."

"I've never been attracted to a girl, so..." Merlin shrugged. Arthur laughed at this. "And what do you mean I'm annoying?"

Arthur grinned still. "Oh, please...you know you're annoying, and you never clean your dishes."

"Alright, Dad...good talk, but I think I'll be off then."

"Oh shut up," retorted Arthur. "You're not going anywhere."

Merlin pouted, but he knew this, both literally and physically. He was not going to leave tonight and he was not going to leave ever, because for the next however many years, this was going to be his life now, and he supposed if he had to choose...Arthur wasn't so bad to be fake married to. There could be worse people. "Okay, wait," said Merlin then, as he slouched into the sofa more and got comfy for a long stay. "What do you mean you've wrestled alligators...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N: Okay, here is the plan, I am posting this one tonight to finally finish it and the plan is to post the sequel tomorrow night. Now, that might not happen, I cannot guarantee anything, but it's what I am going to try to do. But this one is now officially over. I honestly love the ending. I think it's sweet and cute....not Gwen, but the ending between the two. They're not at the point where anything romantic might happen, but I feel the chemistry. I mean, I wrote it so...idk, maybe I am bias. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this whole story, I hope you enjoy the second one and I will see you there!!)


End file.
